Swept Away By Love
by twilightgleek4ever
Summary: A story about two people falling in love after meeting one time. Is it Fate? Could it Be love? The two of them have had it hard in the love department and one night in Vegas could change it forever. With one favor from his brother, they meet once more and have a second chance to start something new. Can they do it?
1. Chances

**_This has been a long time coming. I've been wanting to write this story for months, so here it is. E. owns the characters except a few random ones here and there. The storyline is also mine so no stealing, I just want to write a great story and enjoy it. In this story, all the chapter titles mean something! Keep an eye on that! So here it is. Enjoy._**

Vegas was definitely a different kind of place for someone like Anastasia Steele. The young teacher was currently out in the area spending time with her family due to her cousin's wedding. She wasn't exactly excited for the whole trip, but she had promised her dad she'd behave and not put up a fight. As the other girls were getting ready, Ana sat and looked down at all the people walking along the streets. She didn't want to be in the town, she just wanted to go back to her little classroom. "Ana dear," Rolling her eyes, Ana turned to her mother's oldest sister. This woman was probably the most horrible person she'd ever met. Why did I do this? How can my dad still make me do stuff with my mother's side?Ana thought to herself. "Dear can you do me a favor. All these ladies in the bridal party have such amazing husbands and as the only single person around." This literally is how her aunt approached conversations with her, somehow always bringing up the fact that she's single and everyone else was in healthy relationships. 'Maybe I should call Ray and get the hell out of here.'Shaking her head slightly Ana tried hard to keep herself from losing her shit. "I was hoping you'd let the girls get some attention…It shouldn't be too hard, but maybe you should dress a little down. It is Amber's big weekend."

Ana was ready to pack her things and send a text to her mom she was on her own. This was only day one. "I'll try really hard." Ana sighed as her aunt went back to the other girls. Honestly clubbing and all the things girls do on the last day of freedom.

"Anniebear!" Rolling her eyes, Ana heard her cousin's high voice coming for her. "We're leaving!" She wasn't the best person to be around which also leaked to her type of friends she surrounded herself with. This was going to be a long night…

Once out and about in Vegas they'd gathered some Fat Tuesday's and made their way down the strip. Ana realized it was mostly them and then her alone. Downing her drink, Ana was very tempted to whist herself away from the group, they barely even talked to her. Another drink was defiantly needed, moving away from her group, Ana decided to embrace the night life of Vegas. She was determined to make this night her own and not be brought down by Amber and the plastic friends she brought out to celebrate her wedding day tomorrow. Amber was determined to make her last night amazing and care free, something Ana had an issue with; she simply believed that no matter what she would be faithful to the man she decided to marry…well if it ever happened to her. She didn't understand how Amber or any of her friends would just simply be okay with cheating or even have the idea in her head. What has this world come to?

Throughout the evening Ana was being a little lose. She was finally relaxing, but the hard part was every time someone would chat her up at the bar, she'd get evil glares from the mean girls she was currently with. "Let's go Ana!" Amber rolled her eyes stopping another guy from talking to her. Ana frowned looking at her cousin annoyed at the way she was talking. She kept reminding herself that this was for my mom and Ana was trying to keep the peace.

When they finally made it to the last place on the schedule, Ana noticed everyone was pretty wasted and they were now on their way to their last club. This night was almost over, Ana couldn't be more excited to be ending the night. Standing in front of the club Ana sighed Hyde. Sighing she remembered her old boss and instantly she was hit with dread. Biting her lip, she entered behind the group not really. What were the chances that this place could bring something good? Very…Very slim. The music was vibrating throughout the building leading up the main dance floor. Thankfully Amber had arranged for them to have a private table and didn't have to stress about the small dance floor. The atmosphere was wild, the lights rapidly went around and created a heavy party feel. "Okay ladies, lets enjoy the last night of my freedom!" All the girls quickly took a shot and yelled congratulations.

Letting the music overtake her, Ana decided she wasn't going to let this bad feeling overtake her. She was going to let the night take her wherever it could. Drink after drink, Ana finally relaxed dancing around with her and Amber's friend Kate. She was finally letting loose and enjoying the night as the chips may fall. "I'm going to get a round of shots." Ana yelled over the music before moving through the crowd towards the bar. With a soft smile she finally got the bartender's attention, "Can I get a sex on the beach and 9 shots of Malibu?" Smiling he turned his back and began making her drinks.

Swaying to the music she continued to wait for the drinks. "Hi." A voice called from behind her. It was a slick soft voice. Turning around she was face to face with the grayest eyes, the man standing in front of her was handsome to say the least. He seemed quite the opposite of most the guys that are in the club currently. His blue shirt was tight, but not to the point that it would seem like he was trying so hard. It showed off his muscles, again not in the way that would cause a girl to think he was trying too hard. Ana's eyes found his and it was like they both were frozen in time. The music in the background seemed to just fade in the darkness.

Ana was thankful that the lights were dimmed and no one could currently see her face. She could feel the drinks from earlier taking effect in the mist of her movements. "Hi…"

Biting her lip nervously she smiled as the bartender handed her the drink and she pulled out her card, "I got it. It's no big deal." The mystery man smirked before nodding to the bartender as if the two of them knew each other. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this? On this quiet night, what are the odds?" The mystery man smirked before ordering his own drink.

Ana's eyes sparked with enthusiasm. Usually she'd roll her own eyes and fake that she was a lesbian and call it a night, but something about this guy drew her in and entranced her. "What's a guy like you doing in a place like this? You could've just walked on by? Who would've thought you'd stop by and just talk?" Ana took another sip of her drink before leaning against the bar, her heart racing as the man just simply shook his head with a half-smile. "Are you going to tell me your name. I want to thank you for the drink…"

"Grey. You are?" Grey smiled before running his free hand through his hair, literally Ana was already hook at this man. But it felt like the feelings were mutual. She wasn't the girl who normally picked up a guy at the bar, but this wasn't a normal thing, she was wasted and just embracing everything. "You look beautiful…"

"Ana. It's nice to meet you Grey." How could this guy be real? He was looking like a god just stepped out of a GQ magazine. Grey's eyes, the greyest eyes, were pouring deep into her soul and honestly, she wasn't thinking of anything about him. Honestly Ana was sure if it was the alcohol or just the deepness of his eyes, but she wanted to get lost in him.

"What's the chance that we'd end up dancing?" Grey asked as he came closer to Ana. Biting her lip, she let her drink flow down her throat, she couldn't believe this guy was truly interested in her, but she wasn't going let it go. Looking down at his now extended hand, her teeth connected with her bottom lip.

Ana blushed as she put her empty glass down and her heart was racing as her hand connected with his. "One in a million, but it seems like today is that day." Ana smirked as he led her to the dark dance floor. Again, everyone just seemed to just fade away, it was the two of them dancing. "You sure can dance Grey…"

Grey smirked as he let their bodies melt together, he wanted her, he needed her for something primal. Letting the music flow across their bodies, Grey let his hands slide to her hips, her body pressed against his chest; they both seemed to instantly realize the connection they were already embracing. Letting him touch her this way wasn't normal, but it was perfect. "Of all the plans I could've made…of all the nights I couldn't sleep."

"Hmm" Ana moaned softly as another slow sensual song began playing, the grinding was intense. It was a crazy that even the most upbeat part of the song in which they shouldn't be dancing this close, but it was a magnetic feeling. "I wonder…" Dancing around for the next twenty minutes, Ana and Grey were just alone on the floor. The lights were playing on the crowd and nothing else mattered, it was just the two of them again Ana couldn't believe that this man wanted to spend this much time with her. The buzzed feeling taking over by the six song she was finishing with Grey. "What are the chances that I'd see you again?" She asked as she saw her intoxicated cousin's friend trying to wave Ana down. "My cousin is getting married in the morning and she's completely gone."

Grey smirked before kissing her hand. "Come over tonight…After you take her back to your hotel meet me at mine. I'm staying here at the Bellagio, I'll leave your name with the front desk. I'll leave it up to you in the end." Grey's eyes found hers and it calmed her and sort of helped her want to say with him. She didn't want to go back with her cousin, she just wanted to drown herself in him and everything about him.

Ana's blush came across her body as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. The spark hit both of them and she knew in that moment she was going to have to decide something like this. Something she normally didn't approve of going home with someone but…. "Ana let's go! Amber is throwing up…" Ana rolled her eyes and looked at Grey and smiled. "I should go, thank you for tonight. You made my night." Smiling Ana waved to Grey before heading to help Amber and her friends…

Once the group of girls got back to the suite, Ana put her cousin to bed and continued to think about how sober she was finally, and even in her sober thoughts she couldn't stop thinking about Grey. She was honestly playing with the idea of going to him tonight… Looking at her phone she saw it was now 2am, 'Should I? Probably not, but if I don't, I'll regret it. This is Vegas. Why not?' Her thoughts played with her and she just couldn't stop some kind of pull she was feeling. Grabbing her wallet and her phone she decided to leave it up to chance, maybe this would be something to remember Vegas by. With a quick text to one of the girls in the bridal party and a quick click to uber she was on her way to his hotel.

* * *

Christian Sighed as he got back to his hotel, this night was probably the craziest. To have met someone this intense so quick was beyond weird, especially when it came to him because he wasn't a relationship guy, but he needed her like air. 'How?' he asked himself as he stripped his body of his clothes, before turning the shower on. Running his fingers through his hair. He wasn't even supposed to be there tonight, he couldn't sleep and Hyde was one of the clubs he'd invested in a few years back; he found himself there trying to get a drink just a drink something to soothe his thoughts about his business trip, but there she was. The little things that were going on at home made it easier to escape the life behind. Here he could just be him. Or the person he wished to be...free and relaxed.

Tonight, was just that, he met someone who ignited the same fire or possibly a deeper desire than his love for his job. Letting her go after she left the club was probably the dumbest thing he'd ever done; what would be the chance that they could meet up again? How could he even indulge in the thought she'd actually come and take a chance on meeting him here. 'Why did I let her go?' Christian couldn't contain the thoughts he was currently having about Ana. She didn't even know his real name. He didn't even know why he didn't trust her with his name, maybe it was because—

Knock Knock…

Christian's eyes opened and quickly he turned off the water. Grabbing his towel, he wrapped it around his waist and made his way to the door. Christian knew he didn't order room service, he also knew no one really knew he was here. "Coming." He yelled heading to the door quicker as the knocks got harder. Opening the door Christian was shocked. There standing in front of him was Ana; her brunette hair in a low ponytail, dressed in flats, yoga pants and a tight top. But it was her blue eyes that he couldn't get out of his head that were causing him to forget words. "You found me?"

Smirking Ana's lips played up in a half smile. "I wasn't going to come, but you promised me a dance. I wanted you to keep your end of the deal." Ana smiled at Grey losing herself in his grey eyes again. "Were you expecting anyone else? I could leave you to get ready at…" She looked at her watch while her tongue slight slide across her lip as she truly took in the man in the towel in front of her. "Nearly 3am. I…"

Christian smiled as he moved to let her in, she didn't want to assume that she could just walk in, but the second he let her in she felt nervous. She had given herself a pep talk before getting here, but it was all out the window by the time she laid on his mostly naked body. This woman was going to be the death of him, even with looking like she was just hanging out with friends, she looked beautiful and extremely desirable. "Let me get dress and we can dance."

Biting her lip again, Ana shook her head. She took a deep breath before moving closer to him and allowing her lips to touch his for the first time. And what a first kiss it was. Their lips molded together in unison, instantly the spark hit and it was like they were on fire, boy was she enjoying that fire. Christian let his desire take over while embracing the fire that they were both engaging in. As their kiss deepened, Christian pulled her against his bare chest, he needed her skin against his now. "There's no going back after I take you to my room...I need you." Soberness was taking over and he didn't want to let her go, but he knew he couldn't force her to take that next step.

"I knew what I was doing when I took that uber." Ana explained as she ran her fingers across his bare chest. Each muscle was looked like it was sculpted by a god. "Unless you're having second thoughts Grey." No words needed as Christian pulled her closer to him. This was exactly where he needed to be...

Page Break

Five days later

For years Anastasia Steele had always enjoyed anything that had to do with children. From the tender age of 10, Ana was used to taking care of everyone; from the kids down the street to her own mother at times. She just had a knack for it, which made it easy for her to fall into teaching at the grade level she really wanted to do. Looking around her classroom, Ana's smile got bigger looking at all the little finger paintings or even their little drawings of their families. It brought the biggest smile to her face that could be seen for days. Second grade was clearly the place she needed to be, it was the place where she knew she could make the biggest difference for her students.

For a 24 year old, some would say she settled down in life pretty early, not the biggest partier and always taking life to serious. Yet, Ana would be the first to tell all of them that this was what she was put on this earth for. She loved kids, kids were her passion in every aspect, which was why she and her former best friend Jose seemed to disagree the most. He wanted her, but only as a placement in a bed not in his heart. The saddest part was most guys seemed to feel the same way, it hurt for sure, but she had her second graders to make her smile and get her through the loneliness sometimes.

After everything she had dealt with, every path she has been pushed on, well it landed her here in Seattle. She was here alone, but got along pretty easy with just about anyone. This place was now her home and she didn't mind it at all. This was her happy place, the blue walled room with big windows that over looked the gardens that her little ones had created months prior. She didn't think this was where she would end up, but she couldn't have imagined being anywhere else.

Little feet and voices snapped Ana right back to reality. Hugs were exchanged and the young ones in her class were excitedly rushing into the classroom. Ana smiled as she waved to them as they quickly filed in. "Miss. Ana!" A little voice called behind her.

Smiling Ana saw her youngest second grader holding his favorite book while standing in front of a blonde-haired woman who was currently sporting an annoying look on her face. This always made Ana wonder why some people became parents. "Hey Jamie, how are you today?"

"I am good. I missed you! Why were you gone so long?" Ana smiled softly, she had gone for a few days to go see her cousin get married a couple of days prior and the class had to get a sub, which hadn't gone over well with the kids. It was really hard for this student, because he constantly needed structure due to his own anxiety issues. A piece of Ana felt guilty, but she couldn't avoid the wedding.

The memory of the weekend in Vegas playing back in her mind. Grey's hand causing her to melt under his touch. Each kiss, each touch well it replayed. Oh, and the amazing sex. God that man could do so much with his body. As they laid in his hotel bed, he worshiped her body, from his kisses across her lips to his tongue playing with her most sensitive part of her body. 'Snap out of it Ana!' her mind needed to come back to her school and little Jamie. There was no need to go back to that weekend, she needed to forget it, it would never be anything more than a memory for her. Ana bit her lip before patting Jamie on his shoulder. "I had to go to my cousin's wedding. We talked about this. I was only gone for three class days; I told you I would be back Monday morning. Who is this?" She smiled up at the blonde holding her favorite student close. "Hi I'm Ana Steele. I'm Jamie's teacher..." Ana smiled attempting really hard to be nice to this mother who seemed extremely uninterested parent.

"Well I'm Jamie's mother. He speaks of you frequently. I didn't realize you were so young..." 'Don't kill the parent Ana... Jamie needs a mom and you don't need make this child any more anxious than he already was.' Ana was trying so hard to keep as calm and cool as any teacher in this moment.

"Yeah, well it comes in handy when I'm chasing after the little kids that I'm responsible for, as well as your son that you are currently holding very tightly onto. Gotta keep them safe..." Ana was over this conversation and took Jamie's hand in which he quickly took. "On that note, it's time for us to get our young butts to the mat for story time, so if you'll excuse me." Ana rolled her eyes as the mother just loudly sighed and walked out the door. "You okay Jamie?" Ana asked as the young boy just looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry my mom was mean. She's always like that." Shaking her head Ana sighed and bit her lip nervously. She shouldn't have gotten that mad, but it was like this lady seemed to think that she ran something other than her mouth.

Ana smiled as she leaned down and held her favorite little student firmly, but with calmness and kindness in her touch. "Sweetie, your mom was fine. Don't stress my love. Let's just get through the day and we will be okay." Ana knew what it was like to grow up with a mom like that, her mom wasn't always the caring type, but she promised herself that someday she'd give the kids around her a kind loving person who cared about them. Some people needed it more than others. "Okay guys, I need you all to get your books out and head down to floor mat so we can get story time done." Ana watched as all the kids almost instantly ran to their places on the rug. The smile on all their faces brought her back to a happy place, Jamie's mom was probably not a nice person, but that is exactly why Ana choose to be a lower level teach and not deal with anyone above the age of ten.

"Miss. Ana!" The boys and girls of Ana's class yelled for her attention. This was going to be a crazy day with the young ones. This was exactly what made her decide to go into teaching, they were excited to learn anything.

Throughout the day, Ana noticed the anxiety Jamie had was clearly getting worst, he just wouldn't become interactive with anyone else. She was a tad bit nervous about what was going on at home. He wasn't his usual high-spirited self, it was worrying her bit. Today was going to be a smooth day, Ana had the idea to have them draw and color for a bit. Something she wanted to get them to interact with their peers; this would probably be the easiest way to see if she could get Jamie to be a bit more social, she didn't want him to fall behind in that category. From what she noticed Jamie's personality, though very anxious, he seemed to take his social skills from his father, so she was hopeful that she could break his anxiousness with an attempt at interactions. Her only fear was she was too late, Ana wanted him to be a bit more social before he hit middle school. In her research during middle school would be the hardest for him to break the anxious patterns and break the lack of social skills.

Three hours later Ana watched in sadness as her favorite student didn't seemed to be actively trying to find a friend to sit with. Even at this grade level, she felt guilty that he wasn't ready to really get close to anyone. "Okay guys why don't we head outside for recess." Ana looked as her students quickly ran out the door...well everyone except Jamie, he seemed to just lag behind. "Are you okay my sweet friend?"

"Do you think I'm weird?" Jamie asked curiously as he looked up at his favorite teacher and only friend. "My momma says I'm weird because I don't have friends."

Ana played with Jamie's soft curls as she frowned. "You are far from weird. It isn't always easy to make friends. I have two best friends, but those were hard to make too. You'll make friends soon Jamie. You just have to be open to the idea." Jamie was a lot smarter and understood what Ana meant, he knew he just had to be a bit more out there. He couldn't always have all these walls up and not try. "When I was your age Jamie, I had the hardest time making friends, but then I met my best friend Kate, she was always there for me. I leaned on her so much, you just have to find someone you can trust and be your rock when you need them. I'll always be here for you, but maybe we should try to find someone who can be your rock."

Jamie smiled as he stared into his teacher's eyes. He was sure that he could find someone like Miss. Ana, but he was scared of getting disappointed or even hurt. But he wanted to prove his mom wrong, sad but true. He wanted to prove that he wasn't weird and could have friends his own age. "I'm going to try. I want to try Miss. Ana."

"Why don't you play with Dakota, I know she's been having a rough time." Even as second graders, they were having trouble getting to know each other.

* * *

Christian Grey was a high-power CEO who most would say had no heart, nor did he care about anyone but himself. Yet, if you ask his family the only thing, he cared about more than his business was his family and that heart they spoke of was alive and well. Christian just hated letting people in due to his own past. The man had tried everything possible to find his own real true passion that could make him really see the world different, but this big wall he had up constantly, well that prevented the 27 year old man from actually finding something real. The thoughts about the previous weekend came flowing back into his mind. Ana was like something of an angel. The way she felt around his bare chest was driving him crazy.

Flashback

Christian had her laying on the bed. Looking down he just let the memory of her long brown hair flowing down across her naked body play in his head before leaning down and taking her first nipple in his mouth. He didn't know how much time he had with her, but he was going to take truly all the advantage to keep this going. As Ana's hand came and danced across his hair, Christian's teeth nipped at her nipple, this caused the woman below him to moan deeply. 'God Grey!' pulling his hair a bit Ana muscled Christian back to her lips. "I don't know how much I can take before you're inside of me."

Smirking he let his own hand travel down to her lower lips, he didn't have words for what he wanted to do to her, she was his for now, nothing else mattered. Desire took over as he pushed two fingers inside of her and a beautiful sigh escaped her lips. "That's right baby, your body knows what it wants." He whispered against her lips. Each moan was met with his fingers going in and out of her. Ana looked like a goddess as he quickened his pace. She was close, he could feel it as her walls began to clamp down his fingers. "Come on baby...I want to feel you lose yourself around my fingers." He bit down on her neck, it drove her instantly over the edge. As she came, Christian found himself using his free hand to touch himself, he was hard for her and needed her to a different degree.

As Ana came off her high slowly, a smirk came across Christian's face. He was nowhere near done with her. All thoughts of being responsible seemed to just go out of Christian's mind as he leaned down and pushed himself... "Mr. Grey your next appointment is here." Christian's eyes found his assistant staring at him. Reality hit him quickly and hard as she came in. He realized that the thoughts were just those, fate played a cruel trick on him. He wasn't going to ever see Ana ever again, he didn't exactly know how that made him feel. Was he supposed to be okay with a one night stand like he used to be or was there something else there?

"My brother!" Christian should've known his brother would eventually come visit him. For once he was happy for the distraction, Ana's blue eyes haunted him the last few days, so this was a welcomed surprise. Elliot had just finished a job out of town and was finally home.

Getting up he came from over his desk to hug his brother. Though Christian sometimes didn't enjoy his brother's company, he loved him very much. Ever since he got his heartbroken a few years back, Elliot had always been his biggest supporter. Elliot really was a friend and brother, an annoying one, but Christian depended heavily on his brother's support. "Elliot, how's the family? Why didn't you text me and let me know you were back? You didn't have to make an appointment."

Shrugging Elliot sat down across his brother. "Yes, but I needed a dramatic entrance. Mother did always say that drama was the only class I excelled in for a reason." Elliot was the oldest of the Grey children, not just that, but he was also the most childish at heart. "Plus, I need a favor...My soon to be ex-wife is about to be served with divorce papers and I doubt she'll take it very well. Could you please pick up Jamie from school? He's already been having trouble these last few days and I know Eva, she'll use this to make it worst on him. Mom and dad are busy and my dear sister is out of town."

"So, I'm the last person you've literally asked?" Christian knew things weren't the best in Elliot's world. Eva never liked being a mom, it became real when she had Jamie, she couldn't really be bothered with him as a kid. She really didn't grasp the mothering part of having a baby. Grace, their mother, truly thought that was the reason his nephew has a lot of anxiety issues and Jamie's way of interacting with kids his age. "Yeah, today should be easy one. I'll make sure I carve out time. I'm sorry El."

Elliot did love his wife once, but it'd been a while since they really connected, even before Jamie. Elliot was just determined to make sure Jamie knew love and had his dad in his life there to support and love him. "I'm asking for full custody. She never wanted to be a mom Christian. I'm not letting my son grow up in an environment where he doesn't feel completely loved. I'm mad mostly because I never wanted to see it, but it's getting to the point that I'm tired of dealing with her mood swings and I'm pretty sure she's cheating. I don't want him to grow up this way. Why would she prolong what was going to eventually happen?

This was exactly why Christian was scared of finding a lover. He couldn't stand the idea of trying for a long time and just giving up. He was scared deep down that he'd just be used for the amount of money in his bank account. Something he knew his brother had been dealing with. 'Ana wouldn't do that to you.' Christian shook the thought from his head. Where that came from, he didn't know, but it needed to go. "I'm sorry Elliot. Is there anything I can do?"

Shaking his head, Elliot didn't want to drag his brother through the divorce that he was dreading. "Dad already has gotten me a lawyer, so I'll be fine." He truly believed his brother would eventually be okay. If anyone could bounce back from a negative and turn it into a positive, well that was El. "Jamie is my only concern and I just need him to know he has a lot of support and can face anything like this." Christian knew the feeling of abandonment due to his own mother leaving him constantly.

"Is there any way he can get the support he needs from the school? I know John works with kids so I could ask him to take a look." Christian wished he would've gone into therapy early on and avoided the mess he created in his teenage years and on. "I don't want to interfere, but I just want Jamie not to deal with what I did years ago. I wish I would've done what Grace wanted and gone into therapy."

Picking up the water he had, Elliot's smile grew a bit. "Yeah, well he's quite attached to his teacher Miss. Steele. She's great with him. Something I've needed for him for a while. She's kind of been with him every other grade, she's great with kids." Elliot in the beginning was worried about how close the two were. His fear was Jamie would get to close and she'd end up leaving him, but she always would come back and check on his son. It was truly something he'd wished his wife would be like; Miss. Steele was something of a beauty, especially when it came to her personality. Elliot could tell she genuinely cared about her students and how they were in and outside class. "Miss. Steele always shows up to help. At Jamie's birthday two years ago, he only cared that she was there, which was a good distraction because that year Eva decided to make a fool of herself getting wasted." Christian remembered that year, it was the first birthday he didn't get to celebrate with his family. The year his perception changed about what he really needed in his life. He regretted not being there, but he needed to get away from one person and figure things out for himself.

The two brothers always needed and leaned on each other, it was something the two of them prided themselves on. It was strange how intense the two of them seem to just the outsider looking in, but when you got the two of them together, you could see a lot of love coming through them. "I'm here if you need anything brother. I know I don't exactly know what you're going through, but I care about you and Jamie. I will help anyway I can and if you need me to make time for picking him up, please just let me know. I want to be here through this process for him."

"Thanks Chris...On that note, I have to get going, said lawyer is meeting me in a bit to discuss everything. I don't want to be late and keep him any later than needed. Dad may have found him, but I refused to let them pay for it. It's my bed I need to start laying in it." Christian was really shocked on how mature his brother was being, this wasn't his usual side, but it was welcomed. Christian could've sworn it was a different person, not that he was complaining, but it was weird. As his brother left to go to the office of his lawyer, Christian thought about his day. He wanted to make sure he got most his work done so he could spend some time with his nephew. This wasn't going to be the easiest time in his life, but Christian had faith that he could make the transition a little easier.

After what seemed like forever (due to the thoughts about his craving for Ana) he finally got his work done and was off to pick up his nephew from school. "Taylor, we're going to pick up Jamie from school and then head over to my place to hang out. Could you do me a favor and tell Gail to get a few games we can play? I want him to feel comfortable and have some distraction. I don't know when El is going to pick him up.

"Yes Mr. Grey. I'll have her pick up some pizza or something. My daughter loves having that when she's upset." Nodding Christian sat in the back of his car, his thoughts going back to the realization if he ever decided to have a child, he'd do anything to make sure that child never felt the ways Jamie was feeling in this moment.

After a twenty minute drive Christian felt the car stop. Looking out the window he smiled seeing his nephew playing with another kid. It was the first time he'd ever seen his nephew actually interacting with a child his own age. "I'll be back Taylor." He warned before undoing his tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt. Stepping out of the car, Christian walked towards the gated playground. "Jamie!" Christian raised his voice so his nephew could hear him, which didn't take long. "Hey Buddy!" Christian smiled as Jamie ran into his arms.

"Uncle Chriss! Daddy didn't tell me you were picking me up! I haven't seen you in forever!" Jamie was extremely excited to see Christian, they were close since the day Eva and Elliot had brought him home. It was an easy thing for Christian to step into the role of uncle. "I want you to meet my friend Dakota and my teacher!" Nearly yanking Christian's arm out of socket, he dragged his uncle to the far corner of the playground where there was a woman putting a backpack on a child about Jamie's age. "Miss. Ana! Dakota!" Jamie yelled for his favorite people. Ana laughed hearing Jamie yell for her. Turning around she nearly fell over as she saw Christian's figure coming closer. 'No fucking way!' Ana shook the thought from her head as she stared at him. "Dakota, Miss. Ana this is my Uncle Chriss."

Christian froze looking at the beautiful woman in front of him. For five nights he was haunted by her, the eyes of a goddess and the body he'd worshiped into the morning; here she was standing in front of him, frozen. "Ana?"

* * *

**_So what did you think! Let me know please!_**


	2. Your Eyes

This has been a long time coming. I've been wanting to write this story for months, so here it is. E. owns the characters except a few random ones here and there. The storyline is also mine so no stealing, I just want to write a great story and enjoy it. In this story, all the chapter titles mean something! Keep an eye on that! So here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Laying in his arms naked, Ana just listened to both of them trying to steady their breathing. Sex with Grey was something she'd never knew she needed, but after the multiple orgasms and the feelings he caused her to have, she couldn't imagine not having this feeling again. "Wow…I cannot believe I came over and did this." She admitted as rested in his arms. His hand stroked her hair softly, she could feel both of their hearts beating, Ana sat there just thinking about the night they shared. It wasn't something she normally did, she never met a guy and came to stay with him, but she didn't regret it…She didn't even doubt the whole night with him. It was something magical, too bad it wouldn't last. With their night slowly coming to an end, she knew that this wasn't supposed to be more than a one night stand._

_"I'm glad you came through. I didn't think you would." With his free hand, Grey grabbed a drink of his whiskey they'd had before they had sex. Their sober thoughts gone replaced once again with the desire and drunk glasses and mind from hours before. Her beautiful eyes glazed back at his grey ones. Never had he seen such beautiful orbs before something that drew him in even more._

_"I didn't think we'd ever see each other again." He smirks as he puts his head back down before licking his own lips. "Let's go hit the town…I mean it's still early."_

_Ana didn't know why he wanted to go out so late, but for some reason, she wanted to follow him again, without hesitation. The pull they seemed to have for one another seemed to draw her in for more, something she couldn't deny even for a second that she wanted him again. The night of passion they'd just had was probably the start of their long evening..._

_A little later Ana was wasted again, how could she let herself go down this path irresponsibly and with this man she barely knew. Then again, she never got a chance to really let loose like this, so what stopped her from giving herself a break. Tomorrow they would go their separate ways and that chances of seeing each other again would be slim and just a memory. "You okay there?" Ana's eyes found his grey ones, he was actually concerned and the protectiveness of his voice caused her heart to skip a beat. These moments couldn't be real, she read these things in books, watched in on screen, but for it to really be happening, well it was truly a sight to be seen; the way the two of them seemed to just play off each other, it was like a simple tether. "You know even with the taste of whiskey on my breath, my drinking eyes maybe loaded, but this is probably the best date I've had in years."_

_A small chuckle rippled through Ana's chest as she just looked up at him. "What do drinks have to do with our time together? I mean the drinks were amazing, but does it change the way we would've met? Was it just those things that pulled you in?"_

_Grey laughed until he pulled Ana close, his eyes locked with hers, Ana couldn't help but giggle hearing his own laugh. This man could easily draw her in without hesitation. "You had me at hello Miss. Ana, I do intend to get to know you any way possible…Well I know you one way and I want to know more." Grey touched her face as they stood in front the fountains of the Bellagio. There were no nerves or worry, the two of them were just there. "Mmmm you smell like my bed here. I just want to claim you again. But let's grab another drink before we had back." As they walked down the street, Ana and Grey were engaged in some deep conversation when a limo with a woman out the window. She was decked out in a bride sexy version of a bride's wedding dress. "What?"_

_Ana just shrugged and looked up at the limo as it drove away down towards the strip. "I don't know...It's very unique to get married here. Something small in a town so big. Makes you think this would be the easiest way to get it over with." Grey smirked as an idea rang into his head._

_"Do you trust me?"_

* * *

Frozen, that's how Ana felt in this moment. She couldn't even utter a word of anything, it was consuming her, it was scaring her. The only issue was she really didn't understand her reaction; why would seeing Grey...uncle Chris...or whatever his name was pull this reaction out of her. 'Because you never thought you'd see him again. And a piece of you is extremely happy that you'd get a second chance to see his face.' Ana stood across from Grey and it was like reality was hitting her like a big wave at the beach. "Miss. Ana?" Jamie's little voice caused Ana to remember where she was and the fact that she had two young children needing her to snap out of it. "Are you okay?" Jamie squeezed her hand tightly three times. He knew the feeling Ana was having, Ana knew it too.

Ana was trying hard to breathe, she finally blinked as Jamie looked up at her concern in his little light blue eyes. "I'm okay Jamie, I'm sorry I scared you. Why don't you go and grab my keys, so I could head out with you guys, I'm taking Dakota home to her momma." Ana had to remind herself that she was the adult and needed to keep her students calm, especially the one that has a rough time with anxiety. Once the two young children were out of earshot Ana turned to the man, she called Grey. "I'm going to assume you didn't know I was Jamie's teacher." He shook his head and instantly made eye contact, "What is your real name?" For the last five days, Grey was the only thing she thought about, even as she touched herself or tried to remember the nights before, he consumed every thought and desire, but she knew she had to remain calm for Jamie.

"Christian Grey. My nephew is Jamie. You're really here?" Christian looked at Ana as she stood there right in front of him. He was just as handsome as before and even if the night wasn't all there in her memory, but she remembered that much; Grey…well Christian's touch, his desire…Closing her eyes, she focused back on where they were. Christian had to take a soft breath as he stared at Ana, the way she just seemed to fit right into the scene in front of him. The way he was with his nephew, well it was amazing 'slow down Grey. Don't scare her away. It was strange how that pull was still sort of there. How is it even possible that this simple thing was blown into a bigger thing. Touching her face, it was

"Yeah. I just cannot believe that you're here. I thought I'd never see you again." Ana admitted honestly; most of the night was a blur, but she did remember their touches and having sex. It was truly an experience she'll never forget.

"Ana?" Christian's soft voice brought her back to the reality of them standing in the playground with two kids coming towards them. "Are you okay?" He asked stepping towards her again, concern was on Christian's face.

Shaking her head, Ana smiled softly trying to piece together their moments together in Vegas. "I'm sorry, I zoned out and trying to figure out this whole thing without scaring the two kids probably heading back isn't easy." Ana's eyes found his almost as quickly as before, her nerves playing a key role on inability to really look at him. She couldn't help but allow that feeling to take over. "Can we just talk about this when we don't have kids watching our moves. If you're related to Jamie, you know his anxiety will easily pick up on my tense feeling." Ana needed more time to process everything, but She really didn't her young anxious student to get swept into a panic seeing her uncomfortable. Looking up into the familiar grey eyes she took a deep breath, Christian seemed to just simply agree with her and her needs.

"I didn't know you were here. My brother needed me to pick up Jamie." Christian kept his distance as he stared into the deepness of her beautiful eyes, the eyes he couldn't ever forget. "Why did you leave? Was it so horrible to be there that night?" Ana didn't mean to hurt Christian, she was scared and didn't want to get hurt so she ran. She ran away hoping she would protect her heart.

As if on cue, Jamie and Dakota ran up to the adults. Ana putting on a soft smile to calm her young student. "Uncle Chriss I'm already." He looked up between the two adults, he had a curious look as he looked between them. Taking a deep breath Ana hugged Jamie tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow right Miss. Ana?" Jamie asked curiously, he just wanted to make sure that things would be constant again, he didn't want her to go away again.

Bending down to his level, Ana fixed his backpack strap. "My sweet little Jamie, I will always be here. Even when it's time for you to move to the next grade; I will always be in the same classroom. Your dad has my number and you know where to find me." She ran her fingers through his curly hair, she loved seeing the way he was with her. "Now don't stress little one, I'm here for you." Ana smiled sweetly as she hugged him tightly. "Go ahead and go with your uncle Chris, He promises to take the best care of one of my little duckies."

Looking up at Christian, Ana tried to get him to read what was on her mind. "Come on Jamie, I'll even bring you tomorrow morning like I promised Miss. Ana." Ana smiled up at Christian before getting up and turning to him. "Thank you." He knew that she was thanking him for more than just taking care of Jamie, she was thanking him for not overcrowding her or her student.

Jamie smiled taking his uncle's hand, with his free hand he waved goodbye to his favorite teacher.

* * *

After dropping off Dakota, Ana was sitting in her car for about twenty minutes just thinking about what happened earlier. She had literally seen Gr…Christian again, something she didn't think would be possible. This wasn't the ideal situation, honestly, but it wasn't completely unwanted. Running her fingers through her hair, Ana finally got out of her car and headed into her place. "Letty, my sweet little Letty, where are you?" Ana whispered softly before moving around her dark place. Her hand feeling the wall as she looked around for her German shepherd.

Putting her keys on the hook and flipping her light on a soft smile came across her lips. She watched as her dog came walking over quickly, her tail wagging intensely as she snuggled up in Ana's arms. "Oh, my sweet girl. Today has been a day, I saw the guy I met in Vegas, he remembered me and I cannot believe how real this is." Ana sighed remembering her moments with the man who held her heart from the first moment. Shaking her head, she decided she needed to get out of the house. Yes, she'd just gotten home, but she needed in this moment to clear her head. "Let's go for a run." At the sound of the word run, Letty decided to plop up from her bed and run to the door. She was an interesting little pooch. "Lucky for you I'm ready missy." Ana laughed before grabbing Letty's leash and her phone.

Running was always her go to event trying to clear her mind. She didn't want to get hurt after everything she'd gone through with Jose went down and the pain that came with those moments. Ana just wanted to give herself a break in order to find real love, something most only found in the movies. What about Christian? What about him? I could never get my happy ending with a man like that. He could have anyone why her?

* * *

Running his fingers through his hair, the realization of the events that just transpired actually happened. Christian couldn't believe that she...that Ana was literally within inches of him, yet here she was slipping away again. How could this be a reality to either of them? She was the teacher his brother was talking about and constantly wanted to be around. It would seem that picking up Jamie for his brother. As Taylor played some of Jamie's music, the young boy was fumbling with the strap of his backpack. A nervous tick for sure, but Christian didn't want his nephew to feel like he didn't have anyone to talk to. "Jamie what's wrong?"

Jamie sighed before looking up at his uncle. He saw the way his uncle reacted to his favorite teacher and it caused him to fear that one of them would walk away from here, that ignited another worry. "Why were you so sad when you saw Miss. Ana? She's really nice, I promise. She takes care of me and Dakota all the time, she isn't mean I promise so don't be sad." Jamie loved both his uncle and teacher, but his fear was that his uncle would upset Miss. Ana. "She has a lot of anxiety like me. Daddy says she's good for me."

Christian couldn't actually tell his nephew that his teacher was the woman of his dreams, yes they had only spent a few hours together before she left and he couldn't find her. Yeah he couldn't do it, it would just confuse the poor child. "Jamie, your teacher is kind, would never be upset with her. She takes care of my best friend. You. So don't fear that she'll make me feel anything but happiness; I believe she wouldn't hurt you or endanger you." Raking my fingers through his hair, he hoped to have calmed the pour nerves he was having. "It'll be fine, I plan on apologizing tomorrow after I pick you up. Do you have any ideas for me?"

Jamie hesitated for a quick minute, he was still very cautious on how the two would interact the second time. "Uh she likes books, she always likes to read to us. She also has a puppy, you could get him a chew toy." A small smile formed on Christian as he thought about what he needed to do. He needed to know Ana more than just the girl he slept with and spent a wild night in Vegas; Christian was nervous though, because he really wants to know why she left that night.

Once they got back to Christian's home, Jamie went to Christian's house keeper Miss. Jones for a snack. Christian watched as Jamie became animated with Miss. Jones, he instantly was full of energy and excitement. Christian waved to Miss. Jones letting her know that he was leaving for a bit. It was strange, he had never had the thought or question about being a dad someday, but seeing the way "Taylor?" Christian's driver/ security Taylor came into view he could tell his boss was off a bit. He had never seen his boss so unraveled. "I need to know everything about her Taylor." Christian didn't know what was going on with him, but he just couldn't shake this feeling he was having. "What are the chances she'd be here. It's got to be two in a million." He mumbled before looking at his phone, he needed to know everything possible about this woman. Christian knew something about them was meant to be.

"Sir, I know your brother had his own team run a check on her. I can ask them for it and run another one on her. I can have it to you in an hour." Checking his phone, he found himself wishing he could figure things out with Ana. The night they slept together was something magical, something truly intense, something he didn't want to erase and needed back in his life.

_"What's a guy like you doing in place like this? Who would've thought?" Ana whispered softly as their lips teased one another. Christian looked down at the woman who seemed to know how to know what to say. Her words repeated from the first moment they met. "Grey, In the last five hours I've had the best time of my life. Thank you for saving me from my cousin, I just didn't know it would be this amazing." The alcohol on her breath didn't do anything to him as her words slipped out and echoed throughout him. In the last six years of being alone, this was the first time he a real connection. For Christian, it scared him that this stranger could effect him so much, he was beyond scared of what this meant for either of them. "What?"_

_"Why is it you know exactly what to say to me? No one has ever understood me the way you do, I don't get it." Christian's voice weakened as he felt some emotions raising in him as they moved closer together. "We slept together and usually that's enough for me, but I want more…Is it crazy?"_

_Ana shook her head, she had never admitted to anyone her past, but something about this man caused her to open up. "Look I've never let anyone in. My dad is probably the exception, but I don't normally go around opening up. The reason being is years ago I dated this one guy and he became obsessed with me and caused me to be a tad bit scared to let any man in. So I'm hoping this is something."_

_Christian knew there was more to the story, but didn't want to pressure her to open up to much. "Oh Ana…."_

_Shaking her head she reached up and touched his face, stroking it with her fingers. She knew what he meant and as crazy as it sounded, she didn't regret the feeling either of them were having. His grey eyes laid on hers deeply; in that very moment, she saw something more than lust and desire, it was longing and passion. "What do you want Grey? You can have anything, I can tell money isn't an issue nor would be finding someone like you. I just want to know if tomorrow we wake up sober and with memories fuzzy about this night…will you still want me? Will you still desire me the way you do in this moment."_

_Leaning against the wall, Christian sighed deeply. As his thoughts that ran through his head, his eyes found a chapel behind them…_

Blinking rapidly, his memory still fuzzy from the last weekend. The chapel was probably one of the last memories he had of their night together. He replayed the last of their night trying to figure out where things went wrong, how he let her slip through the door without even a goodbye. The morning after was painful, he was left to feel that there was a piece of him missing. One night, less than 24 hours spent with one woman drove him into needing more. This was his chance though, he had had a chance to capture that feeling once more with Ana. It wouldn't be easy, but He was willing to wait as long as there was a chance.

Within an hour, Taylor came in with a file in his hand. "Mr. Grey, here you go. All the things you need are right here. I highlighted something very important." After dropping the file on the table, Taylor left his boss to deal with all the information.

Scanning the file, Christian's eyes fell on Ana's past relationships. He could clearly understand why she had her trust issues back in vegas.

_**Three weeks later**_

It had been three weeks since she last saw Christian and a piece of her was a little sad because of the connection she's felt in Vegas and again when she saw him. Even if the the time was short, Ana could easily sense there was something more about their connection that she couldn't quite explain yet. The universe was probably planning this fateful encounter for a while maybe it was her angel looking down at her giving her a chance again to find a real love. Someone who could be more than…

The thought ran away from her mind as she got up and quickly ran to the bathroom. Letting her lunch out into the toilet wasn't her idea early morning activity. It was just the start of the day and something in her told her this was going to be a long one. Putting her thoughts about Christian on the back burner, Ana decided to take Letty for a walk, she was hopeful that it would make her stomach settle. For the last few days Ana had this unsettling feeling that seemed to only calm after a swift run and time in the park, though it didn't fully stop the sickness in her stomach. "Come on Letty, time for a run." Her German Shepard smiled before running to her master excited for their run.

As the two made their way down to their usual park, Ana's thoughts would occasionally make their way to Christian, but also to the latest feeling of stomach issues she'd been having. It was honestly strange especially she had been fine the last few weeks. "You okay?" Jumping she turned to see Christian standing there very casual looking at the moment. "Your eyes, I cant get them out of my mind." He whispered softly, so softly she wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"Christian, you don't even know me. We met so quick, so why?" After the events of seeing Ana once more, Christian wanted to make her see that he was still thinking about them. "With Jamie, I don't want to.."

"No, just us. Don't factor in anything else right now. I just need ten minutes of your time, I need this. I've been trying to talk to you, just you." Christian had prepped a speech confessing some feelings he had come to realized over the last couple of weeks; he knew in the short time she'd been the only thing on his mind and unlike anything he'd felt before. "Look, from your eyes, they took me by surprise. It was the night you came into my life and I really saw your eyes."

Ana couldn't tell if this was a dream or reality. She was just plain old Ana, it made no sense to her that Christian Grey, a successful man wanted to have anything to do with her. "I should tell you…" Before she could say anything she felt a soft pain in her stomach. Her eyes went wide as she clutched her stomach tightly.

Christian noticed Ana's quick movement, his hand soothed her trying to find the source of her pain. It was painful to just watch her trying to compose herself. "Ana what's wrong?"

What the hell is wrong with me? Ana asked herself before something hit her like a ton of bricks. "Shit…" She whispered before everything went black.

**_Please read and Review...Let me know what you want to see! _**


	3. Begin Again

**_Here's chapter 3. Again I don't own anything except the storyline! EL. James owns any and all fifty shades of grey_ _characters_**.

* * *

Christian watched as the doctors checked on Ana, they'd told them she was going to be okay, she honestly just needed to take it easy. They wanted to run a few test before they released her. It was the first time he'd ever felt this pull or need to be there for someone other than his family. Ana was something different, there was something really intense feeling about their new possible relationship. Maybe it was a bit of overzealous to think they could just jump into things, but he was hopeful. Christian smiled once he saw Ana's eyes start to flutter open. He stroked her hair softly. "Hey you." Ana looked around nervously, she'd barely remembered coming into the hospital. Before she could ask anything Christian shook his head, "You're safe and sound; I had my driver take us here to check on you. They are running some test, but they have said they want you to rest for a bit."

"How do you know all this?" She asked shifting her weight to the side trying to sit up, Ana could tell the pain was gone, yet something was off. "There is no way that they just gave you my information…" Playfully she looked sternly at Christian, she'd been in a few hospitals to know they don't just hand out information about their patients.

Christian laughed before handing her some water, he was happy to see the woman from Vegas was back. He was missing her free spirit, something he would only admit to himself for now. "Honestly I told them I was your boyfriend." Ana nearly spit her water out, why would he go to that extreme to know she was okay. They'd literally just met not to long ago, she wasn't even completely sure what this was between them. "It also helps that my mom is a doctor here, so pulled some strings to get you seen as soon as possible." He could sense that she was a bit nervous and all he wanted to do was soothe the women laying in the hospital bed. "I figure while they run a few test we could use this time to get to know each other. I mean we didn't have a lot of time in Vegas to really know much about one another. To be really honest, I don't remember to much, but your eyes are exactly what drew me in. And that laugh, that laugh you uttered when you danced with me. It was breathtaking."

"Christian, I just don't want to get my hopes up by getting to know you. The memories I do have from Vegas are something I'll treasure forever, but I don't want to get hurt. I've been hurt so many times and with how close you and I were there, I don't think my…" Ana could feel her heart beating out of her chest as Christian looked down at her nervously. She could tell he was scared to, the feelings the two of them had experienced in Vegas and in the last few weeks. Ana would be lying if she didn't admit that she sort of missed Christian, even if she didn't really know him completely. "I remembered seeing you at the club, I thought it was strange that you wanted to talk to me. I just saw your grey eyes and I was hooked."

Christian ran his fingers through his hair before taking her hand in his. "It's so strange, I feel like I've known you forever when it's only been a few weeks. I know nothing about you, but I want to know everything there is to. You don't get it, I've never let anyone except my family really in. I don't even know how to show anyone the side I did with you."

Shrugging, Ana sat up with Christian's help. It was like every time they touched, Ana could breathe again; it was honestly very confusing for her. "I have a lot of broken pieces Christian." Taking a deep breath, Ana looked back at Christian, she had hardly ever felt safe enough to really talk about her past and the relationship that cut her deep. "I've been spending the last year thinking all love has ever done is break and burn then end, but you walked in and these feelings….God Christian these feelings began again. It's scary to think that something like this could be real, but it's scary to also think you could hurt me like I have been before."

Christian couldn't believe that he was fighting so hard for someone, it was a new and exciting feeling, but not something he doubted. Something in his gut was telling him that she was worth this and so much more. "It's scary for me too. It's a magnetic pull that I can't break and in all honesty, I don't want to. I've been hurt to Ana, I don't trust anyone that isn't my family to not use me or hurt me. They're all I have, until you. I want to try, I want to see what could happen between us. I promise, I swear I will try my hardest to not break your heart Ana. I just want a chance."

Ana openly was ready to give him a chance, something in her made her change her mind. Maybe it was his realness in the moment, or maybe the fact that he was honest from the first moment. "Okay…"

Before things could get explained, the nurse came walking in with a soft smile on her face. "Okay Mr. Grey, the doctor is going to have to talk to Ms. Steele alone, but you can wait outside if you'd like." The nurse left the door wide open before setting up an area for the doctor. "Dr. Meghan will be in soon and will be taking care of you. Ready Mr. Grey?" This nurse was very insistent on privacy for all her patients.

"Ms. Steele, I'll see you when your done." With a long soft kiss on her forehead, Christian lingered a little longer than he knew he should've, but he couldn't help himself.

As soon as he left, Ana felt like the air was sucked out of her and the need to be near him again was creeping up again. Attempting to remain calm, Ana began to rehash what had happened between them while he was here and what could happen. She was in LaLa land when her doctor made an appearance. "Ms. Steele, I'm Meghan. I'm the doctor on call and I wanted to check in on you. The nurse ran a few test for us and she's about to come in soon with them, but I thought we'd chat a bit." Meghan was an average height woman with long blonde hair. She a kind smile and seemed to put Ana at ease. Ana didn't know if it was the smile or the fact that her scrubs had the cover arts of all her favorite musicals on it that made her feel like she was someone she could see being friends with her was easy. "So tell me what happened? Your boyfriend said you were fine one minute then suddenly you felt some kind of pain then proceeded to blackout. Has this happened before?" She asked as she looked down at Ana's chart.

Laying in her bed, Ana tried to shuffle through the thoughts of the last couple of days and months trying to remember that pain before. Running her fingers nervously through her hair, a soft sigh came out. "Honestly I haven't been feeling like myself for the last few days. I had to take a few days off from work, but I don't remember having any pain just constant sickness." Ana watched as Meghan checked through her chart one last time, "What is it?"

Ana wasn't stupid, she could tell that the doctor in front of her was nervous about something. The not knowing was the hard part and she just needed the doctor to just spit it out. "I don't want to be intrusive, but when was the last time you had your period?"

Ana thought hard about it and couldn't place it quickly. Then it hit her, and boy did it hit Ana Steele hard. She hadn't had her period in almost a month in a half…two weeks before she had sex with Christian. "Shit!" Ana's voice echoed loudly. She was…oh god she was having a baby. "That's why I've been sick huh?" Before Meghan could answer, she heard the nurse from before come in shuffling papers. Ana's mind went from her to the thoughts about her possibly being pregnant. This wasn't at all the best timing, it was actually the worst. She just found Christian again and now this was happening.

"Ana?" Meghan sighed seeing the panic in Ana's face, she tried to snap her out of whatever was going on, but it seemed to do nothing as Ana had gone down a rabbit hole in her mind. "Ana I need you to come back to me…It's okay I promise. Just take a deep breath." Blinking a few times, Ana slowly started snapping out of her trance, her world was coming back to life. "Okay good we thought we lost you. Keep breathing, I need to go grab something and then we can talk." Ana nodded a few times before closing her eyes. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She'd had Sex ED she knew she should've been safe, but she didn't factor drunk passionate sex with a hot stranger into that factor. What was she going to tell Christian? What was she going to do now? Her mind was racing with an abundance of questions. "Ana…" Meghan walked back in with a machine, she had her relaxed smile on her face. She knew Meghan was trying really hard to keep her calm any way she could. "you are pregnant. But I want you to know it's okay. "

"I have no clue how this is okay. I literally just met Christian over a month ago and we barely know each other. How is bringing a baby into this…whatever this is okay?" Ana was slightly panicking knowing she was going to have to tell Christian eventually. What if he didn't take it well, what would she do? Maybe she could stay with Ray for a bit. Oh god Ray… her dad was going to lose his shit. "Cant I just die, both of them are going to kill me." The young mother to be casually put her hand over her stomach. It was almost automatic, without any thought. _I hope you remember Christian is currently outside waiting for you. You won't be abl eto ru nto far._ She could hear the annoyance of her inner monolog, but at this point she didn't care. She had to figure this baby situation out. "Okay so what do I do?"

"Well you have many options. Uh, I would like to see you again. If you want, I can be your permeant doctor while your pregnant and help anyway I can." This was the kindness Ana currently needed, she had no idea who to turn to. She had a greater issue at hand, she had no clue how to tell Christian. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she did this on purpose, which she didn't, she was just as surprised as anyone. "Ana, you wont be alone. If it means anything, I'll be here if you need a friend. I know we just met, but I want to help anyway I can." The compassion, light and care in Meghan's eyes put Ana at some kind of ease.

A few tears fell from her eyes as she looked at Meghan's now extended hand. For years she'd wished for a friend she could really be close to. Someone who was in her corner at any point. The only people she had was her dad and mom, well her mom every now and then. Kate, Dakota's mom and Belle, her teacher aid were the closest thing to friends she'd had in a while. While she was dating Jose, he made sure all her other friends wanted nothing to do with her, isolated her from anyone who he didn't approve of. Looking up at Meghan's kind eyes before smiling through her tears. "I'd really like that. I need just a little time to figure everything out and how to tell Christian. I just don't need him to know just yet."

Meghan smiled and nodded, but she could see the caution in her eyes. "Just don't wait to long. No offense, but you're about a month along and with how tiny you are, you could be showing as soon as two to about two and a half months. I would just break it to him calmly. And no matter what I got you. Don't stress to much." Meghan didn't try to get to close to her patients, but it was something about Ana that caused her to have that need. She couldn't help herself, Ana looked like she needed more than just a doctor/patient relationship. Grabbing the machine next to the bed, Meghan smiled. "Stay quiet okay…" Nodding Ana watched as she put a piece of the machine inside of her, it didn't take long when suddenly she heard a soft rhythm echoed in the office. It was soft but steady. "That my friend is your little one." She ignored the weird feeling and just focused on the little heart beat. It was really real…

* * *

Once the examination was over, Ana watched as Meghan quickly cleared up everything. She was very thankful the doctor understood she needed to figure out how to tell Christian. Knock knock. As if on clue Christian knocked on the door before entering. "So did the doctor give you the okay to escape?" He asked putting his hand over hers. Christian didn't want to admit it, but in this moment it was a comfort to touch her; after waiting almost thirty minutes of wondering it felt good to just see she was okay. "What was wrong?" He asked curiously.

Not wanting to really lie and start whatever was going on between them completely off with a big lie either; Ana offered a simple, small lie. "Food poisoning. It'll probably go away itself." _In about eight months at least. Internally rolling her eyes at her sassy inner voice._

Christian sighed before shaking his head at her. He wanted to spend more time with her, but internally was split about asking her to lunch, especially if she wasn't feeling good. Maybe he should take her home? "I was going to ask you to lunch. I figured if you're up for it, we could eat and get to know each other more, but I don't want to overdo it. I need you well for our first date."

Ana pushed her nerves to the back of her mind, she didn't want to give any of it away just yet. The only thing she was concern with was trying to get to know Christian enough so she could tell him and see what happens. "Yeah, I could use a bite to eat. It's been a bit since I've had a good meal and kept it down." Christian watched as Ana got up and grab a few papers from the doctor. "The doctor actually wants me to try to eat something. She thinks something light would do me good."

Christian eyed her cautiously, mostly because he was worried about taking her our and her feeling ill again. "I have an idea…Do you trust me?"

_Grey takes her hand and pulls her into his chest. "What made you trust me?"_

_Ana blushed before kissing his lips softly. They laid in his bed after round four of the passionate night. She didn't know the answer to his question, how was she supposed to know he was a good guy? Someone she could trust without any issue. "Because I can tell you stories and you actually want to know everything about me…why I'm shy, why I'm scared to open up. In the last few hours I've been able to just let you in." After the past she had, it was strange to trust someone she'd just met. "The way you throw your head back and laugh like a little kid. No one in my life has ever thought I was funny like you do. I'm not making any sense em I?"_

_Grey shook his head as he stroked her hair slowly. Ana was his, that was all he could think about. She was his perfect match. They both had issues that they could solve together if they just woke up tomorrow with the idea of trying for an after Vegas relationship. "You make all the sense in the world. I can't wait to spend forever trying to figure you out Ana." Rolling her eyes not really sure what he meant. Wrapping her arms around him, she moved in for a deep passionate kiss._

"Ana?" Ana's eyes found Christian's worried grey eyes. She was really starting to believe that she was going to give the poor guy a heart attack. "You zoned out again."

Ana blushed before covering her face with her hand. "I'm sorry, it's the not eating. It's getting to me all of the sudden. I could use a grilled cheese sandwich honestly." Her warm smile lit up her face, she knew she had to eventually tell him, but in the moment, she was enjoying the comfort she was feeling. As they made it to the car, the two of them began 20 questions, they were building something stronger than what most people had. "No way?! You cannot tell me that you've never gone snorkeling!" Ana laughed as Christian just shook his head, of all the things he'd done as a kid and adult, snorkeling wasn't one. "When my mom and I were in California years ago, that was my favorite thing to do in San Diego. You have to do it. Swimming with all the animals of the ocean was thrilling."

Christian looked over at her quickly, he was scared to ask her a question, especially since they were having a good time. "Ana why did you leave that night?"

"I don't know, I was probably scared Christian. We just met and I've never had a one night stand and I freaked. I ran and never thought I'd see you again. I'm happy we found each other once again, but I can't give you the answer you're going to want." Christian could tell her guilt was there and the last thing he wanted was to upset her or stress her out. "Favorite superhero." Ana quickly asked trying to divert the conversation away from the pain of upsetting either of them.

Christian laughed as his eyes stayed trained on the road. Getting to know the woman next to him was hilarious, she had so many different and random stories to tell him. The carefree attitude was refreshing. "You know you aren't like most people."

"Oh I know I'm not, but that's the fun part. I'll never deliver a crappy day. My dad Ray said it's because I was an only child. I had to find ways of entertaining myself a lot." Ana laughed remembering how Ray would always try to get her to socialize, but she just enjoyed her time with her nose in a book and spending time with him. Looking over at Christian she noticed a huge smile on his face. He had a contagious smile. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing." It wasn't true, but for now he wanted to keep the hope he had for the two of them to himself. No need freaking her out with all his thoughts about the future and how perfect the two of them would be. She was exactly the future he wanted, to father a child with her, to marry her. Grace his mother always said when he found the one, it would be instant and quick. Christian owed his mother a huge piece of jewelry for being right. Finding a woman in this world that wasn't motivated by the amount of money in his account was hard, but here she is very easily sitting in the car next to him. "What is your dad like? You seem to be the closest to him."

A big smile came across Ana's lips, Ray was her rock, the strength she needed years ago to get over things. "Ray is very strong and stubborn. He really is a kind man who even when seeing death while in the military, he always sees the best in the world. I think you'd like him, he's very protective though."

It was an understatement on his protectiveness after the whole Jose issue came to light. "Well I would be as well if my future daughter was as beautiful as you." Closing her eyes, she avoided all eye contact, how could he know exactly what was going on without really knowing? Unconsciously, Ana placed her hand on her stomach. The guilt was easily getting to her and only thirty minutes had passed since she'd found out. 'You should probably tell him sooner rather than later. Think how you'd feel if you were him. You wont have to go through it alone…

"Christian…" before the words could leave her mouth, Christian pulls into a private parking garage and Ana's voice halted as she took everything in. She knew in the back of her mind she wasn't going to last much longer before she told him the truth. "Where are we?"

Christian parked the car before turning to Ana. "We are at my apartment. My house on the lake is under renovations, so I'm staying here right now. Come, Ms. Jones made that grilled cheese you were craving and some soup. I'll give you a tour after lunch." Getting out of the car, Christian took Ana's hand in his; their connection regrouping as their hands touched again. He led her to the private elevator and just as the doors closed Christian couldn't help himself as he leaned down and kissed the woman who had a piece of his heart. Ana didn't resist or fight the feeling that both were currently engaging in; she instantly found herself wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Desire trickling around their bodies as the kiss began to heat up. Ana was the first to break the kiss needing air to breath, which came at the perfect timing as the door opened to a huge living room. "Elevators and you are combination I could get used to."

Ana bit her lip as a huge wave of her redden blush came across her face as he held the elevator door for her. "Welcome, please make yourself at home."

* * *

As they began their lunch, Christian couldn't keep his eyes off of Ana, his eyes never left her as she settled and chowed down on the grilled cheese Ms. Jones had made her. It seemed she loved grilled cheese almost as much as his love for Mac n' Cheese. But what made it so interesting to watch her, it was the way she just seemed to fit right into his home. Maybe it was to soon to think ahead like this, but he didn't care; he was one that fought at all times to have what he wanted. Without a doubt he would do anything to keep Ana around for as long as she allowed. He sort of remembered her talking about the past relationship that caused her a big problem. "Sir," Christian looked up and saw Taylor nudging for his attention.

"Ana I'll be right back. Don't let Ms. Jones tell any lies about me." Christian smirked before kissing Ana's forehead before heading towards Taylor. She could tell he was in super serious mode. "Whats going on Taylor?"

His personal security laid out the files he was currently holding. But before Christian looked at them he watched as Taylor let out a heavy side. "You need to hire someone for Ana if you two are serious."

"Why?"

"Mr. Grey, her ex…. The file there contains several restraining orders filed against him; it also contains several pictures he used to take of her before she moved back to Seattle. Some in her own home. My team and I are pretty sure if you two go public he will start up again. From what I gathered he's beyond obsessed with her, he was also in Vegas while both of you were there." Taylor pulled out a picture of the two of them outside a chapel, something he didn't remember clearly.

Christian began trying to piece the night they met together. He was hoping he could clearly remember seeing anyone following them, but nothing popped up and at this point it didn't matter, he had to protect Ana. "I'll talk to her today. I don't want to stress her out anymore than she probably is. The last think my heart can take is her ending up in the hospital again. Just keep me updated on his movements. If he gets anywhere near us, I want to know."

Taylor nodded before leaving his boss alone to think. Christian thought about maybe telling Ana tonight about her ex following her again, but a piece of him thought it was best to save it for another date. She'd literally just gotten out of the hospital and he selfishly didn't want to ruin their date. Turning around he quickly locked up the files in his safe before going in search of Ana. He was determined to savor some of their lunch date.

As he moved closer to where he left her, he didn't hear talking or even any movement. Nervously he quickened his pace hoping she hadn't ran away again, he knew in his heart he really couldn't take that again. As he searched the living area, he found Ana at the balcony staring out towards the heart of Seattle. "The night we spent together in Vegas as you slept I remember talking to you, telling you I wanted to take you here. To take you back to Seattle, I didn't know where you were from, but I didn't care. I wanted you here so bad. I was sad to see you left in the morning."

As he wrapped his arms around her waist, Ana felt a tear fall again. His hands were right over their unborn child and he didn't even know. She wanted to keep this secret a little longer, but deep down she knew what it felt like to not know who her father was for so long. To grow up think one person is your dad and finding out later someone out there as your dad…it killed her. "Christian, we have to talk…I cant keep this from you any longer. I don't have food poisoning. I lied and I'm sorry, but I cant keep this to myself any longer." Tears falling from her eyes as she turned to lock eyes with his grey ones, she was scared, but knew it had to be said. "Christian, I'm pregnant...Well actually, we're pregnant."

**_well here it is...A cliffy for my fans! Let me know if you have any questions or if you have caught on to the clues I've left in each chapter! As always Please Let me know what you think with Reviews please! I love hearing what you guys think. All the support and love lately has helped me so much in my personal life so thank you!_**


	4. No Place

_**Welcome back! Let me know whatcha think. Daniel & Dr. Meghan are original characters. Both are based on two very important people in my life. Everyone else except the storyline are E. . Who i met last week and this chapter is for her! Enjoy.**_

* * *

_The morning after_

_Waking up Ana had a huge headache; it was like someone was pounding hard against the walls of her brain. Looking around, a rush of events came flowing back to her. Meeting Grey, sleeping with Grey then somehow going out and getting even more wasted than before. Looking around she tried to find her dress from last night. "What the hell was I thinking?" She asked herself before running her fingers through her messy brown mop on her head. Looking at her watch Ana was rushing to make it to the wedding._

_After finding her dress, Ana looked over at Grey's naked body. She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't take the rejection he'd give her when he woke up. "Thank you Grey, for the first time I felt something other than hurt and loneliness. You gave me hope that someday someone will look at me the way you did. I wish I could stay and we could talk, but I can't take the chance that I'm wrong about you." With a soft kiss to his temple and one last look, Ana left him lying there._

* * *

Christian held her closely as they looked at each other. _Did she just say she's pregnant?_ He asked himself as he watched her eyes trying to figure out if she was being honest. "Ana…" He couldn't help, but stand there trying to take everything in. Finding her again, dealing with being away from her again when he was on business.

Ana pulled away from Christian as he stood there in shock, the sting of guilt was engulfing her. She didn't know exactly how he would feel about being a dad, though she knew he'd be good at it just by the way he was with Jamie. "Look before you say anything, I didn't do this on purpose. I was just as shocked as you and it IS scary, but I'm not asking you to take responsibility or asking for anything. I just couldn't live with myself if we jumped into this then tried a relationship and then I didn't tell you; I would feel so guilty. I could've told you at the hospital, but I was clearly in shock…" She paused watching that Christian's eyes weren't on her anymore it was on her stomach, she couldn't handle the silence and tears that were starting to fall down were clouding her eyes. "I'm sorry Christian…" Dripping down her face, the tears finally left her eyes, fear was clearly mixing with pain.

She turned to leave, but Christian stopped her. Still he couldn't make eye contact with her, but he reached out slowly to her stomach which caused Ana's eyes to water up quicker. His strong hand graced over where their baby laid growing. "There's really something growing inside of you?" Christian continued to feel around over her shirt. He couldn't believe that this was real, Christian never thought it was possible to have a family or have a relationship that was even this close to being serious. Yet, here he was standing next to the girl who had his heart in Vegas, telling him he was going to be a dad.

Ana blinked away her tears as she put her hands over Christian's, she didn't know what to say or do. "Christian?"

He finally looked up at her, his free hand wiped a few loose tears off her face. He didn't know what to say to her, but he knew he wasn't mad. Yes, it was a big step really quick, but Ana was his dream girl; he'd do anything to protect her and their child. "It's okay Ana. We'll be fine, everything is going to be okay." He reassured Ana as he held her in his arms. He wasn't completely sure of everything, but he was sure that he'd do anything to make sure Ana was okay.

The two of them stood there for about ten minutes more, Christian let Ana release all her tears. It was strange, he could've easily been upset, with his ex, she pulled a stunt saying she was pregnant and lied before. He could've easily called Ana a liar, but something about their first meeting made him truly believe she could never lie to him. She was an honest soul, something rare, but right in front of him. How could he even deny it? Stroking her hair, he tried to smooth over her sad tears, he knew it must have weighed heavily on her at the doctor's office to have this sort of reaction.

After a few minutes of standing, Christian led them to the couch; neither of them was strong enough to stay standing, both of them were experiencing such heavy emotions. Neither of them was use to them or even used to having someone to lean on. When the tears stopped it hit him as she had finally fell asleep laying her head on his lap, Jose was out there still probably stalking Ana. Looking down at her stomach, he felt like it was up to him to keep her safe, he had to. Stroking her hair with one hand and in the other he quickly typed out a message to Taylor -Things are little more complicated. CPO NEEDED ASAP. I want a brief on where the subject is now.- After hitting send, Christian thought back to possibly telling Ana about Jose, but the last thing he really didn't want to do was stress her out any further than she must have been since he left a few weeks ago. Would it be the best to tell her everything, probably yes, but he wasn't ready to put her in that mind set. "Ana?" He attempted to move her a bit, he didn't want to frighten her at any point. "I'm going to pick you up now." He whispered softly before taking a few seconds to let it digest in her head before he lifted her up and carried her into his bedroom.

The women he held closely, looked like an angel sent from the heavens, she didn't have a worry in this moment, just a peaceful face. He remembered the night she fell asleep in his arms in Vegas. He didn't remember much, but that was a staple in his mind. He would go to his grave with her angelic face burned into his mind. "Oh, my sweet Ana, I wish I could admit it in front of you, but I'm scared. You aren't the only one that has been hurt by some kind of past, but I promise to care of that baby and you." Christian touched Ana's now exposed stomach, softly he ran his fingers just letting his heart race. How could they really be having this moment with each other? This was crazy, this was unreal, but he'd accept this as fate playing the cards that need to happen; he knew he needed her in his life.

"Sir…" Looking away from Ana's sleeping form to see Ms. Jones peering into the bedroom. "I don't mean to bother you, but your brother is here and we've tried to let him know you were busy, but he says its important." She opens the door and put the tea by the dresser before pulling a bag into the room. "Taylor brought her some things to wear. I also brought some sleeping wear for when she wakes up…" Christian didn't want to leave, but he knew Elliot would bang down the door or even throw a tantrum if he didn't get downstairs asap.

Walking downstairs, Christian could hear his brother making as much noise as a toddler.

_Christian spotted at the bottom of the stairs a baby with a woman was banging on his piano. But it didn't bother him. It was like when Jamie was a kid and attempted to play with his piano at a young age, it didn't bother him because he was trying. "Look who's up little one." The little baby waved up at Christian with excitement. "Daddy's here." The woman smiled and instantly Christian knew that voice and a smile brought across against his lips. It was his beautiful Ana holding their baby. "Hey you…"_

_Christian leaned his head against hers, breathing in her sweet scent caused him to calm his mind. "I'm sorry to keep you both waiting, work and stuff kept me." After kissing her forehead, he reached out for their son. He was about four months maybe five months; he had her eyes and smile, but his hair was mine, there was no denying it. "He's getting big," Ana smiled down at her young son and then back at Christian, he was so content and happy with her son. "Do you here that?" Ana quickly looked around trying to figure the sound of someone yelling…_

* * *

"CHRISTIAN!" Elliot screamed at the top of his lungs causing Christian snapped out of her thoughts and quicken his pace downstairs. He really didn't want to wake Ana or let Elliot know about their situation just yet. "You are a hard man to find." Elliot poured them both a drink, "You haven't texted me back about tonight, so I decided to come and bother you until you come out with me. Mom has Jamie and we need to have a night out."

He wasn't ready to tell his brother about Ana's pregnancy due to him not knowing a great deal himself, but he knew deep down, his brother wouldn't really take no for an answer. "I can't tonight, I have plans with someone." Christian smiled thinking about Ana who was currently upstairs snuggled into his bed. "I honestly tired of running around and finding the next hook up. After…" He paused thinking about the woman who stole his heart at one point and then used it to try to get money out of him. "After things happened, I just want to find someone who makes me feel complete." Christian Grey, turning into a love sick fool wasn't part of his plan for life, but after Vegas, well things changed quickly and he didn't really think about going back. Christian nervously ran his fingers through his hair knowing that somehow it would come out about the two of them being together.

"Are you going rogue on me bro? Weren't you just saying not too long ago that you'd never settle down, what's changed?" Elliot leaned against the door

"Look there's something I need to tell you." Christian didn't know why he was so nervous, it was his life not anyone else's and Ana was important to him, but he knew it would be hard for them to accept the fact the two of them are going so fast.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor walked in hesitantly, he didn't want to intrude on the brothers, but knew Christian wanted him to keep a close eye on Jose. Looking at his boss he handed him a paper with a few pictures on it. Christian studied them closely taking them in, what set him off was the fact that it was a picture of Ana in her classroom and it wasn't a faraway picture, it was almost like the person was actually outside the classroom. "Sir?"

"Find him Taylor, find who the hell took these pictures and I want you to check her locks, I want to know everything about him." Christian looked at the head of security, fire in his eyes he knew he had to protect Ana and their child. "She doesn't go anywhere without a security guard or me. I'll call Andrea and cancel a few things..." Christian sat there ignoring the fact that his brother was sitting there confused by the conversation going on. He didn't know why Christian was freaking out, but it sounded serious, something was off about it. "Thank you, Taylor." Christian excused his CPO so he could finish with his brother.

"So, you going to tell me what's got you and your security so nervous? I have never seen you so stressed out before, what's going on Christian?" Elliot was actually extremely curious, more than he thought was possible. "You're acting angrier than any time I've ever seen you."

"I need all the information you have on..." He paused as he heard footsteps descending from the stairs. Ana's eyes were on Christian as he smiled up at her. She was dressed in one of his shirts and some yoga pants Miss. Jones had provided for her. "Ana you should be in bed." Ignoring his brother's gaping mouth, Christian moved to her side kissing her forehead. Closing her eyes, she embraced the feeling he relaxed her with.

Elliot looked between his son's teacher and his brother; this was weird even for Christian. The way he seemed to care for Ana when they seemed to just meet a month ago. Maybe he was secretly dating since then and he just didn't know. "Em, I missing something cause from what I remember you two didn't know each other. And it's very weird to see my son's teacher with my brother." Elliot continued to watch the exchange and feel slightly off about it. "So?"

"It's a long story, but I need you to keep it to yourself for now. I haven't talked to Grace yet about it and I need to be the one to tell her." Christian knew his mother would be excited to accept Ana into their family, even with the upcoming news about their unborn child, well he was sure she'd be over the moon with the news. "We met in Vegas when I went for my business meeting and then found each other again. We just found each other again and now you're all caught up." Christian was frustrated he didn't know why, but his brother's looks at Ana were causing him to want to smack around him. "Now if you're done ogling my girlfriend, I would really like it if we could chat." Christian nearly snipped at his brother before turning to Ana. "I'm going to be a few minutes with my brother and then we can talk okay?" His fingers gazed down and ran across her flat stomach. Even with his anger towards Elliot and the whole situation with Jose, the touch made him calm quick and a smile came back to his face. "I'll be up there in a bit."

Ana rested her head on his forehead as he smoothed over her stomach. "You sure? I don't mind sitting here with you both and keep the peace." Ana could easily pick up on the tension rising as the two brothers were staring down each other. "Christian, it maybe worst if he finds out later about the baby, if you need to tell him I get it." She didn't want anyone to really know about the baby until they could really go in and check the heartbeat and make sure everything was okay. A soft yawn came from her lips as she touched her own stomach. "I would love to stay, but I'm exhausted still and after everything we'd been through, baby and I need another nap." She kissed Christian's cheek before heading back upstairs to his room.

Back in the den Elliot watched the couple embrace, something so public seemed to be a private moment for the two to share. "You two seemed so close for just a quick relationship. I don't want you two rushing into things, remember you can't hurt this one, my son would die if Ana wasn't apart of his life Christian. I'm worried about the end result when you grow tired of her." Elliot didn't want to be an ass, but he didn't want to lose his son's biggest supporter.

Christian was fuming and trying so hard to keep his cool, but honestly Elliot was pissing him off. "Ana is defiantly not going anywhere. She is where I want to be and the last thing I want is to say goodbye to her or let her walk out the elevator. The only reason I won't lose my shit on you is the fact that Ana would be heartbroken if things ended up with me pushing you down the stairs." Taking a deep breath Christian looked at his brother. "Look I was going to call you and let you know kind of what was going on, but things came to light and my focus drifted to only Ana. I know it's hard to understand this, especially after what happened with my ex and all the drama that came with her, but Ana is different and I don't plan on messing this up. That being said, she's being stalked and the latest of pictures that Taylor collected was from an unmarked letter in her mailbox. Her ex is currently following her and I was sent with a few pictures myself of us in Vegas." He showed the pictures to Elliot, a pain was echoing in his chest thinking someone was following her and attempting to take the first happiness he'd had in years.

Elliot frowned knowing that it took a lot for his brother to feel the way he was feeling; it was serious and He knew he had to take it seriously. Looking down at the pictures, Elliot checked them over and it pissed him off. His son was in that class and could've easily been there at the time of this picture. "What do you need?" He asked sternly, he now understood where his brother was coming from, he was protective over someone he cared about.

Christian looked at his brother and sighed, "I need you to not let her be alone after school. I'm hiring a CPO for her, but he's going to keep his distance. So, what I need is for you to not let her stay inside alone. I don't want her CPO to worry her so, he will be across the street mostly or down the hall. I'm going to also find a way for her to stay here until I can get a handle on the situation."

When his brother finally got his shit together and left, Christian found himself running his fingers through his hair attempting to figure out everything. Turning out the lights, Christian found himself back in his room watching Ana play with her phone. He smiled softly just staring at her, "You look cute in my bed."

Ana rolled her eyes before looking back at him with a smile. "Is that what you say to all the girls that end up in your bed?" He shook his head before switching off the light and got into the bed with her. "How did your talk go with your brother?"

Christian shrugged as she moved into his arms, again Christian had to pause because it felt so relaxing to have her in his arms. So safe and comfortable, feelings he hadn't felt in so long. "He just wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing. He wanted me to remember that there is a little boy involved and no matter what we have to be there for him too." Christian stroked Ana's hair softly while she put her hands on her stomach; his smile grew thinking about the baby they were having.

Ana looked down as their hands joined on her stomach, it was extremely real at this moment. The baby was there right below her fingers. "You didn't doubt me...You never told me to prove it. Why?"

"I just know." Christian smiled and kissed her forehead. "I don't know how, but I know you wouldn't do lie."

Ana smiled happily touching her flat stomach, she was really going to go through with this, having a baby was huge. Then it hit her, she thought of her dad and mom at the moment; she was going to have to tell them soonish. Mostly she feared her mom, she always warned her not to make the same mistake she did. Though to Ana this wasn't a mistake, this was just happening super fast, something she wasn't fully ready for, but was excited to explore. "We're going to have to figure out how to tell our parents because my dad's going to freak. He's always wanted grandkids, but I don't know if he'll accept the out of wedlock child. He may just surprise us."

Christian laughed, he knew his mom would be super excited and thrilled for a new grandchild; it would be his dad that would think it's pretty fast. "No matter what happens or what they say, well I have you and you have me. That is how we'll get through it." Ana leaned up and kissed him softly, the way he seemed to just put her at ease again. It was comfortable and loving, something she'd needed for years. "I've been to Paris, made my way down Rome, I've seen the sun set in Mexico, but none of that mattered until I met you. I could be anywhere on this earth, but this is the only place I want to be. It's cause I was all alone and though I know this is fast and stuff, I don't want to be without you. It's crazy we met only a month ago and I just can't imagine a life where you weren't there or even a life without our child." Rubbing her stomach, Christian couldn't keep his hand off of it. "Rest missy, just know I'm going to woo you now and I don't plan on letting you escape me again."

Sleeping is exactly what she started to do. She didn't even realize how tired she was until she closed her eyes. Christian smiled sweetly before stroking her face, "I am going to do anything and everything to protect you Ana Steele. This baby is going to feel so much love from me and my family, I can't wait to share this with you and the baby."

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Ana smiled down at the homework she was currently grading. The last three weeks had just flown by and everything was starting to just make sense again. Christian was being something of a protective guard making sure she was constantly okay; she didn't have an issue with it, but it was strange for her. "Ana?" Looking up she locked eyes with Christian's brother, he had a smile on his face. "My brother must be the reason that smile is plastered on your face." A blush formed on the young teacher as she shook her head. "I actually came to see if you wanted help setting up for back to school night. I know it can be hard doing all these things without any sort of help, and I know that Christian is still at work; So here I am." Elliot soft friendly smile put her at ease.

"I hope you're doing this cause your nice and not because you like like me." Both of them laughed at her elementary words as she sat up. "I could use some help. Christian is taking me to a doctor appointment and I need to get started on this room." She laughed before getting up and setting the homework down.

Elliot started putting up some of the pictures the kids drew, some poems written by the kids. "You know for the first time in a while, I've seen Christian smiling and enjoying life. When you walked in it was like the world opened up and nothing mattered...only you." Elliot knew more than he was letting on, but he didn't want to scare Ana or even make her uncomfortable. He knew that his brother was in love with Ana, it scared him a bit to jump into it, but he knew it was just as scary for Christian. "Last week I finalized my divorce, and I know Jamie is going to have hard time especially since she kind of drove off the face of the Earth. So, your little second grader might get a little clingy." Elliot was sad, but he knew it was the right thing to do for him and Jamie.

Panic hit her, but not for Jamie or Elliot, but for her own child. What if she ended up like her mom...worst what if Christian didn't want to fully parent their child? Yeah, now he did, but what if in a day or two he changes his mind? With Elliot's back to her she touched her stomach nervously briefly freaking out. 'Breathe Ana breathe, you need to calm down...' She tried really hard to stay a calm as she could, she knew he didn't know ye about the baby. "It'll be okay. I know I'll be there for Jamie and yourself as well as I know Christian will be there anyway you need him. Just let me know what you need Elliot."

"Look I need to be honest with you because I don't want to make you feel weird or anything as it is, but I know how the two of you met and I know what your hiding and just don't feel like Christian will be like my ex. He's happy...He doesn't know I know, but I remember how my ex was when she was expecting, so just know it'll be okay. You have to have some faith." With a hug to his brother's girlfriend, he touched her face softly. "Just know I'll kick his ass if he hurts you."

"Ana?" A voice came from the door, looking up Ana saw her best friend Daniel, "I was going to see if you needed help, but I guess you don't." He looked over Elliot and was confused, he knew that she had a boyfriend, but was slightly confused by the jump back. "Hi I'm Daniel, I work with Ana, you must be the boyfriend?" Daniel looked between Ana and Elliot.

Ana could hide her giggle as she pulled away from Elliot, "No that would be me actually." Ana looked up and smiled as Christian entered the room. "That's actually my brother Elliot." Christian extended his hand to Daniel before kissing Ana's forehead. "I hear you're a killer blogger. My company is looking for a social media person, I would love to talk sometime." Christian loved working with people who had passion for something, it made it easier to work with them. "Ana we should be going. If you want to make it back for back to school night on time." he explained before looking back at the other two men.

"Daniel could you make sure the classroom is opened up if I'm not back in time." Christian watched as Ana hugged the other man, Daniel smiled softly down at Ana. "Thanks Daniel, I owe you big time." Shrugging he truly didn't mind because Ana was one of his best friends and someone, he took care of like a sister. It was something he wished he had growing up, but then there was Ana who knew his pain of not having siblings. "See you both later."

"How's my girl? How's the little one?" Christian asked as they exited the building, it was now their routine between the two. "You stopped texting me and I was suddenly very lonely, I decided to make the rest of the day about the three of us."

Ana smiled touching her belly, today would be her first ultrasound and the first time Christian would hear their baby's heartbeat. "We're good. I'm just really excited for you to hear the baby. I know the first time I heard it; well it was intense." She thought back to when she first found out she was pregnant weeks ago; Ana's heart grew instantly at the thought of actually having a baby. The beat of it's heart just made reality hit her hard. "It was like time stopped and all that mattered was that baby." Tears started to fall as she thought about her stomach growing and the first movements, she couldn't wait.

Christian smiled, it was very interesting to see Ana's excitement so full and open. He'd began to noticed lately that she wasn't always showing it, he didn't know why, but at least now it was there. "I'm looking forward to every moment with you during this time. I really hope you'll consider moving in and letting me help take care of you."

This had been the only thing the two of them couldn't really agree on yet. Christian didn't want her to know that some of his reasoning about her moving in was about Jose being out there and wanting to protect her. The majority of him though wanted to not miss anything of the pregnancy, this was an exciting time for both of them, and the last thing he wanted was to miss anything. Ana on the other hand was firm about staying at her place. For one, she still had about six months left on her lease, she didn't want to waste any money on dealing with a landlord issue. Secondly, they just met and yes, they were having a baby, but she couldn't find herself just jumping into this with all her eggs in a basket. There was no place she would rather be, but it scared her so much to rush. "Christian we've talk about this and I just need time to figure everything out and then we can discuss moving into your apartment..."

Christian laughed as she looked at him confused. "Sweetheart, we'd be moving into my house on the lake, I'll take you there sometime soon. Maybe this weekend we'll have a BBQ there with my family and maybe you can invite your dad and mom, maybe even some friends. We can tell everyone the news then." Ana didn't want to argue about it, but she didn't mind the idea of telling her family and his together. Hopefully, it would cushion the blow of their parent's reaction. Before they could finish their conversation, Christian had just pulled up into the doctor's parking lot and it was almost instantly they both felt the nerves hit them just as they exited the car. "It's really happening huh? Like we're about to have this big moment and the nerves are hitting me."

Ana giggled softly before taking his hand and squeezed his hand, "It'll be okay, we are going to be okay." She wanted to make sure the both of them believed the words. There were so many reasons for them to be nervous, in the next couple of months there was going to be up and downs, but they needed to be there and support each other. This baby was theirs and nothing would change that.

Within minutes Dr. Meghan was ready for Ana and Christian. Watching, Christian smiled as Ana laid on the table and lifted her shirt to expose her stomach. "So, looks like you took my advice three weeks ago." her smile glowed as she looked between the couple. She had seriously hoped that this would be the end result. "This might be a little cold my friend, just brace yourself." Smiling she squirted blue goo onto Ana's stomach before putting the Doppler on it.

Almost instantly the sound of a strong heartbeat was echoing through the room, it was probably the most amazing sound to Christian's ears. His baby was healthy and it's heartbeat sounded like music to his ears. "That's my baby? It's heartbeat..." Ana looked up at Christian as he touched the screen, it was beautiful. Their little bug was there and live on the screen, he couldn't believe it. In that moment things became realer than ever before. "Thank you Ana..." He whispered softly.

_**Thanks for reading...let me know what you think. Next chapter we meet the family and a very mean ex. Cant wait to see all the love you all have for the story so far.**_


	5. The Words

**_Hope you all are enjoying the story. Again I only own a few characters & the storyline. E.L James owns all of her characters! Please enjoy, this story is my baby._**

* * *

**_Friday afternoon _**

Ana was tired, the last few days she'd been getting no sleep. She'd realized it was probably due to the fact she had been having this uneasy feeling, like something is off. Rubbing her stomach, she looked up to see Jamie walking into the room he seemed so sad and lost. "Hey little buddy, how are you doing?" Jamie came to sit in front of his favorite teacher. "You can talk to me."

Jamie fumbled with his backpack and looked up at Ana, his eyes found hers and Ana knew something was off. "Daddy says you and uncle Chriss are together...I was happy until I thought about you not being here anymore."

Ana tilted her head back and looked at Jamie sadly, "Why would you say that? I'm always here little friend. Yes, your uncle and I are together, we are close, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving you. Remember you're my best friend little one." She got up from her seat and made her way over to him, she hated seeing her sad student like this. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, but it has to stay between you and me okay?" Jamie smiled wide before nodding quickly. "Uncle Chriss and I are having a baby." She smiled as Jamie looked curiously at his teacher's belly. His eyes roamed the small bump she had before touching it. "Does that mean I'll get a cousin like Dakota just got?" Jamie's best friend Dakota's aunt had just had a baby and Dakota was all about attempting to bring the kid to show and tell.

"Does Uncle Chriss know?" Jamie asked as he rubbed her stomach again. He didn't think it would be nice of his teacher to keep the secret from his uncle.

* * *

F_lash Back Wednesday_

_Watching Christian's reaction to the sound of the heartbeat it was priceless, but it was the tears that sent her off into her own tears. There was no doubt that he was happy about this baby, she couldn't deny or second guess this now. His thank you was cute, but deep at the same time. When the tears finally stopped and the lights came on, Ana's heart exploded a bit more. "I'll give you two a second while I print out the pictures of your baby." Dr. Meghan had a bright smile on her face as she passed the couple._

_After what seemed like forever, Ana finally felt safe to talk again. "You've been really quiet. I hope it's not overwhelming to you." Ana reached out and took his hand, the soft touch of their hands together it sent a wave of calmness over both of them. Ana just hoped it wasn't just one sided, she prayed he would be there completely, even if he didn't think he could._

_"I just can't believe how this could be real. On every Wednesday I'm usually having dinner alone in my office, but everything changed two weeks ago. You walked into my life with this big bomb and life felt so complete; please don't cry you've done everything right." Ana smiled softly as Christian spoke to her, he knew exactly how to put her at ease. It was the best feeling in the world to know he was with her. "Can you please reconsider staying with me, I don't want to miss this."_

_Ana touched her bare stomach then looked at Christian before sighing, she was comforted by the fact that he wanted to be there, but it scared her. "Christian, let's get through this weekend with our families; we'll see if you still want to still be around."_

_Just as she sat up, Dr. Meghan walked in with a couple of copies of the baby and a USB of the heartbeat. "I'm so happy you both came to terms with the pregnancy, not many people are as lucky as you guys. I know how hard this can be for a couple, let alone a couple who isn't used to one another yet. But I have faith in both of you and I see there's more to the story. I just can't wait to see your little baby grow; the next appointment will be in two months. By that point we may be able to see what gender you two are having."_

_"Thank you, Meghan I really appreciate you taking time to take me on as a patient." Ana explained as she sat up and grabbed her purse. "Thanks for all the pictures,_

_Christian wants to announce the pregnancy this weekend with our families and this will help with the whole process, especially knowing that some of our parents might react different." Ana was dreading the whole thing; she wasn't sure how Carla or Ray would react and the stress was really getting to her._

_Meghan touched her patient's arm softly. "If it stresses you out Ana, I don't want you thinking too hard on it. You got lucky weeks ago when Christian found you in the park to much stress can hurt you and the baby. That is literally the last thing we want." Meghan rubbed Ana's arm softly before smiling. "Just be careful, I want you both safe." Christian was already by Ana's side watching her carefully. He really wanted her to stay with him until Jose was caught, but that would also mean he would have to tell her the truth...which he wasn't ready to do. "On that note, have a great rest of the day. I'll see you both in two months."_

_Once they left, Ana sat down in the car and just took a deep breath. Christian found himself watching Ana's every movement memorizing each feature she had. "So today is Wednesday, I was thinking we could visit my actual house on Friday and on Saturday we could have everyone over. I just want you to know no matter what we'll get through it together." Christian smiled as he watched her slowly relax, all he wanted was for this to be easy for her. But in the end, this was both of their first time with a pregnancy and he just wanted it to be as easy as he could make it. "How would you feel about you and I having lunch today before I take you back to the classroom for back to school night."_

_Ana bit her lip softly before leaning over and kissed Christian. She'd been wanting to do that for a few days now and couldn't help herself. Christian was being everything and more to her about this situation. Most guys would've turned their back on a one-night stand becoming pregnant, but here he was embracing their baby and wanting more than just relationship with their baby...he wanted her too. As their lips touched, the passion grew; Ana couldn't believe this was real and intensely happening in this_

_moment. For the last two months all she'd wanted was him and now here he was and she would try her hardest to keep it._

_When their lips finally parted, Ana took a deep breath and rubbed her belly. "Wow, that was intense." a blush formed on her face._

* * *

Ana smiled as she thought back to their doctor's visit. The thought brought a huge smile to her face, the realization that she would finally get a chance to be with someone she could trust, someone who wouldn't lie to her or even hurt her. "He does and when you guys come over tomorrow, we're going to tell my parents and all of your family. So, you cannot tell anyone just yet. But I only told you because you are my very best friend." The sad smile had finally turned into a huge smile as Jamie got up and hugged his teacher.

"Bye Ms. Ana." Jamie smiled as he went to leave when he tilted his head. "Ms. Ana, there's someone taking pictures outside." Looking passed Jamie, Ana froze, she couldn't believe it. It looked a lot like Jose, but from a distance you couldn't really tell from the distance.

"Jamie go call your dad okay. Grab my cell and go into the play room, tell your dad that we need him to come get us. I'm going to go see who that is who wants to take our picture." Running her fingers through her hair, she was scared and protective of the child in the classroom as well as the child inside of her. Softly she touched her stomach softly as she crept outside the classroom. "Who is there?" She yelled softly. When no one replied she walked further outside and almost instantly she smelt him. Nearly the smell was causing her to have the feeling of losing her lunch. All that she could do is try her hardest to remain calm, bending down she found a Polaroid of her and Christian outside her doctor's office.

Scared Ana was about to bolt when she felt strong arms around her. "Ana its me." Tears started flow as she turned to see Christian's face, Jose had found her and now was here. "Ana talk to me...Are you okay?"

Before she could even speak, Ana saw Jamie's worried eyes facing her's. She'd forgotten he was hiding from whoever was out there. "Ms. Ana is the baby okay? Who was there?" Jamie covered his mouth scared because he had accidentally spoiled that Ana told him her secret. "Ms. Ana I'm sorry I forgot!" Instantly Jamie's eyes started to fill with tears as he looked away from his uncle and Ana.

"Oh, Jamie it's okay." Ana quickly got to his level and began holding him close to her, she wasn't mad she was generally concern. "We're okay my sweet friend, I scared the weird person off. Did you get through to your daddy?" He nodded before letting the young child cuddle in her arms again. "Christian, can you call Elliot back and tell him we have Jamie and you're here."

"Ana who was here? Tell me." Christian was upset that her CPO wasn't there to protect her, he'd warned everyone how dangerous he was. Jamie could sense how upset Christian was and that caused him and Ana to worry a bit. "Ana?" Ana had tears in her eyes, as she handed him the picture of the two of them outside the doctor's office. "You are not going back to your apartment. He is dangerous and I won't risk you or our child Ana." He looked at her seriously, he couldn't believe how close he was to even drop this off. Christian wasn't going to give into the fear, but he wasn't going to let the stalker get ahold of what he finally found to be his happy ending. "Jamie let's go, Ana and I are going to take you back to my house by the lake."

The lake must've been a happy place for Jamie because almost instantly he was jumping with excitement towards Christian, Ana looked up at him as she sighed. "I'm not going to argue, but I just want to know why he's doing it. It has been forever and I'm just tired of all of the issues that come with him." She didn't want to get upset again so she just leaned her head against Christian's chest. Ana understood why he was stressed out about it, but she was even more stressed out than he was because Christian didn't know exactly everything going on. "I need to pack; I can't just assume I can buy a bunch of new clothes just for just a weekend." Ana watched as Jamie came back outside. "Ready sport?" Ana smiled as she took his hand.

Christian shook his head and looked back at his girlfriend. "You don't have to worry about clothes, I already have things there for you. All you have to do is help me distract Jamie from freaking out. Plus, I cannot wait for you to see my home. My apartment is cool, but this place is home and where I want our baby to live. Outside the city is crazy beautiful right on the lake. I built that with a family in mind, so I really hope you'll consider it."

On their way to the house Ana watched as Jamie fell asleep in the back seat, it was cute and adorable. "You okay?" Ana asked Christian who hadn't said much since they had left. He was abnormally quiet, he didn't know what to say to her. He knew Jose was out there and still hadn't said anything because he thought she'd be safer that way, but it didn't mean anything now. "Christian, you have to talk to me, if this is going to work."

Ana was right, he knew it he had to say something. "I just want to keep you safe and I won't freak out, but just know it's going to take time for my worry to go away. But when Elliot comes and picks Jamie up, we need to get a lot of things out in the open that way we can have a united front when everyone comes over tomorrow. I need us to be on the same page love. Let's not make this hard on either of us." He explained as he drove along the trail down towards the lake.

Ana ran her fingers through her brunette hair with a smile on her face. Touching her stomach, she blushed at him, her little bump was slowly starting to show, not too much, but it's coming. "I want to start figuring things out for the baby. I mean I'm only two months pregnant, but from what I've been reading it'll go by so fast." Christian glanced over at Ana who was looking out the window probably checking out the scenery. She almost seemed so lost in thought, it made him happy that he never showed anyone except his family. Ana was different though, he wanted to show her the world.

The light was bright as it shined on the lake and it lit up her eyes. "That is our new home. Or at least I hope so." Christian knew it would take some time to convince her, but it would be something he'd need to do. "I hope you like it. It just got finished being made, we have beds and stuff, but I was thinking we'd put the whole space together...just you and me?" He asked hopeful, he wanted her to feel like it was home and a safe place, especially when it was time for her to go on bed rest after the baby is further alone. "But we can talk about that tonight." After pulling up to the house, Christian helped his sleeping nephew out and into the house.

Ana watched as Christian held Jamie close to him, she knew he'd make a great dad, but this just reassured her about her feelings. Walking in she looked around and took everything in. It was huge, but not what she expected; it was fairly modern and something that she wouldn't really have an issue with. Standing in the living room, she let herself take it in and try to imagine herself here. The only fear she had was Jose, the last thing she wanted was to somehow get the man she was falling for into any trouble or have him get hurt in some way. Jose was scary dangerous, no one except Daniel really knew the extent of what damage that man had caused her.

"You are deep in thought." Christian looked over at Ana who just smiled and shrugged. Ana leaned into him before sighing, she didn't want to talk to him about it, he meant so much to her, but deep down she knew she had to.

Tears fell down her face as she looked away from him, the thoughts were rapidly going through her head. "Jose was an ex...I told you that much, but what I didn't tell you was that he was very violent. When he didn't get his way, he would use anything to beat down my self-esteem. He scared me in a way that no person should go through, which is why I'm so scared to rush into this. He was so kind in the beginning too, but when we got really serious, well that is when the first hit happened and then it just went downhill from that. When I finally left him, well my dad got me the hell out of where we were and I ended up in Seattle. He kept trying to find me, no matter where I went Christian and I'm scared he's found me again and I cannot protect this baby from him if he catches me again. It'll just..." Her tears became uncontrollable, she didn't know why it was so hard to stop the relief of the pain that was happening.

"When we found each other in Vegas, I was happy because for the first time ever I trusted someone, it was the first time I didn't feel like someone was going to try and kill me like he did. I..." She moved away from him and sat down on his couch, Daniel was the only person who knew this because he had been there through all the ups and down years ago. "Daniel saved me years ago with my dad. He made sure I was safe when my dad had to go back home and when we went to Vegas, well he's the one that told me to not let him dictate my life anymore. That's when we met; it scares me Christian...Jose could easily take everything again." Her hand graced over her stomach nervously, telling Christian the truth of everything was scary, but calming at the same time. "No one knows this Christian, I never thought I would tell this to you, then again I didn't think I'd ever see you again so..."

Christian sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "I don't think you remember when we had sex my chest, but I was burned as a child. My mother was... my mom sold her body for money and her pimp used to burn me to get her to listen. So growing up I never let anyone touch me or get close to me...That was until my ex Beth. I let her in and thought she was my endgame, but I found out she was stealing money from me and attempted to pretend she was pregnant. I was willing to give her the world..." The memory of how happy he was flowed back to him almost instantly, it scared him how quickly she go into his life. "But then Elliot found out she wasn't pregnant and it was this crazy plan to get my company from me by her mother Elena, who was my mother's best friend until this." No one except for Elliot knew his story, but he wanted Ana to know she wasn't alone.

"How did you know I was telling the truth then?"

Holding his hand against hers, he tightened his grip. "You know when I first met you all of the lights landed on you. The rest of this crazy world faded from view." Touching her face with his free hand, he traced every inch of her beautiful soft face. All he wanted was to clear up any worry she had, to be completely honest, his biggest hope was to be a family maybe. Or at least he wanted to be more than just the father to her child, but a boyfriend... maybe more someday. "All of these issues that Jose brought into your life, means nothing and I don't care what he's done, because I will never do that to you Ana. You mean more than anything to me. That moment in Vegas when we connected, that moment was all that mattered to me and that's what drives me to be more to you. I just want you to want it to. I will protect both of you from Jose and I swear I will keep your heart safe in my hand." She kissed him softly before he could continue speaking, he knew exactly what to say and it melted Ana's heart.

"Well don't you two look cozy." Elliot laughed as he leaned against the door. He really did enjoy his brother in this happy, there was a first time for everything. "I'm here to pick up my son. He kind of looks like me and my brother, but cuter." Elliot smirked as he came into the room and kissed Ana's cheek. "Thanks for keeping him safe today. I know he was scared earlier and I don't know what I would've done if something happened to him." Ana nodded sadly as Christian left them to go grab his nephew. "How's baby doing? I know today was really stressful and Christian sounded really worried when he called me."

Ana had guilt rushing through her veins as she looked up at her baby's uncle. "I'm sorry he was scared; I didn't know what was going on and he pointed out seeing someone." Ana wiped her tears again before looking at Elliot. The last thing she wanted was to put her boyfriend's nephew in danger.

"Ana, I don't blame you. We all have past, I'm just glad you and my son are safe. That's all that matters. Just give my brother a break, I'm sure he's in instant panic mode, protecting you and that baby is his main priority. I know he's been cutting back his hours already. I've told the guy I've known you for years and know you are all about taking care of her students, so, you are not taking a lot of time off. Bed rest be damned huh?" Ana looked up as he heard Christian descending the stairs, she knew eventually the two of them would have the whole discussion about their future, but for now she wasn't going to let it affect her just yet.

"You guys will be here tomorrow right? I know Christian and I could use all the people we can on our side." She let out a nervous giggle just as Christian entered the room. "Plus, I'm pretty sure your son will lose it if he's not here to celebrate with everyone since he's in on our little secret."

"We will be here Ana, wouldn't miss it for anything." Taking his son out of Christian's arms, he smiled at his brother. "You better not screw this one up Chris; she is a great catch." Christian just shook his head with a laugh as he opened the door for his brother.

Ana smiled watching the two Grey men drive off into the hills. "Do you want to see something beautiful?" Christian wrapped his arms around Ana's waist as he rested his chin on her head. "Why don't you go upstairs, put on something warm and meet me by the lake. I want to show you something special." Ana smiled as she went back upstairs to where his room was. Christian watched her walk away and quickly check his messages hoping Taylor had found something out.

-Found the people in the photo from Vegas, Patrick P. and his girlfriend Kelley. Reaching out to both of them to check in and see what they remember. They live in California I will keep you updated. We couldn't find Jose anywhere, but he was indeed at the school. Hired a new CPO for her and this time he will be on the property as a new aid for her classroom. - Taylor.

Christian let out a sigh of relief as he typed out a quick response. "You okay Mr. CEO?" Ana teased as she came down the stairs in a sweatshirt and a blanket. "What?"

"You look beautiful Ms. Steele, absolutely glowing right now." Ana blushed as Christian came to her with a kiss. "God I can't get over that we found each other."

Ana shook her head as she touched his cheek softly. "If I was blind, I would've found you some way." Christian took her hand and made their way outside to the lake, the sun was finally setting on the beautiful blue water. Ana's eyes never left the water as Christian wrapped his arms around her once again. "I hope your family is comfortable here. I know it'll be interesting tomorrow, but we got this. Together..."

Ana turned once more to face him. A smile grew on her lips as she leaned up to look at him. "Together..."

* * *

The next morning Ana woke up tangled in Christian Grey's arms around her, one hand was firmly on her stomach. A soft blush formed on her cheeks as she kissed his lips softly, when he didn't wake, she got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She wanted to start getting ready for today, the big baby reveal at three. Running her fingers through her hair then across her face nervously. She didn't even know where to start. "I wonder why Christian wanted all of us here?" A soft voice mumbled in the kitchen. It was a soft voice that she'd heard before. She as almost positive that it was Grace.

"Grace?" Ana whispered softly as she rounded the corner and saw Christian's mom Grace and sister Mia in the kitchen making some eggs. "Mia, Grace!"

Grace smiled happily as she embraced her grandson's teacher. She was shocked to see Ana here with Christian. "Ana? What's going on here?" She asked casually, but then again it didn't take long for her to put it all together. "Oh my god, you and Christian are dating?!"

Mia quickly ran over to Ana excitedly. "Oh, thank the heavens, we were debating if it was that witch Beth coming back into his life. Ugh what a horrid human." Mia laughed remembering how she didn't get along with the money hungry woman that Beth was. All she ever wanted was to be a Grey, it was probably the worst human on this Earth. "God wow, no wonder Christian was excited for all of us coming to the lake."

"Where Carrick?" Ana asked grabbing some juice out of the fridge. Carla and Carrick were the hard points of this whole plan. Swallowing her nerves, Ana pretended to not have any feelings in her question.

Grace put some eggs on a plate for her and Christian. "Oh he's coming up with Elliot and Jamie, they should be up here around two." Ana nodded before taking a sip of her juice. She needed to relax before she accidentally spoiled the surprise. "We only came early because..."

"Because they're both very nosey and couldn't wait like everyone else." Christian kissed Ana's forehead softly before hugging his mother and sister. "You know you're lucky your parents don't live so close to you Ana, they'll always come popping in every chance they get."

Ana giggled before leaning against his chest, every chance they got, it was a magnetic force that neither of them could stop. Christian was everything to her, something she couldn't stop feeling. "It's okay, once my parents meet you, they'll never let you go. Thanks for coming early Grace, I'd really love the help getting things ready for the BBQ tonight."

Grace shook her head, "Oh dear, I'll make sure everything goes smoothly." Grace couldn't wait to meet Ana's family; it was a great day just to be on the lake with family.

After breakfast, Ana was upstairs getting things ready for the family and slightly having a panic attack. Grace had spent all morning talking about Jamie and how amazing Ana was with him and that just made it so much harder lying to her. -Be there soon...Love you- mom.- Stress was at a high level. Touching her stomach, she took a few deep breaths. "Okay baby, you're going to meet your grandparents today and I'm pretty sure they'll be happy and if they're not..." Ana bit her lip softly before looking down at the ultrasound and suddenly it was calm again. "just don't worry love bug, Daddy and I will be okay." Ana closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

"Anyone here?" Ana father Ray stepped into the house with a smile on his face. It was weird that Ana asked him to come down out of the blue, usually it was a longer notice, but there wasn't much he wouldn't do for his baby girl. "Hello, I'm Ray Steele, I'm looking for my daughter Ana."

"Daddy!" Ana quickly ran down the steps before wrapping her arms around her dad tightly. Relaxing finally after all the stress of the telling of the parents. "Oh dad, I've missed you so much." Ana had tears in her eyes, all her emotions were on overdrive as she tightened her grip on Ray. Christian smiled at the bond the two of them had, it was unique something he hopped he'd have with their unborn child. It was a dream he was hopeful about. "Dad, this is Christian, my boyfriend and this is his family." She quickly introduced him to Grace, Carrick, Mia, Elliot & Jamie. As Ana's mom entered afterwards Ana went back upstairs to grab all the cards with the ultrasound in it; this was a scary event and she wanted to crawl in a hole. "Okay Ana..."

Christian smiled watching the nervous teacher running her fingers through her hair slowly. "So you ready to do this before dinner or after?"

Ana giggled before kissing his cheek. She just wanted to get it over with asap because this was going to cause her to have another panic attack. "No let's just take it to the lake and we can jump in if they start losing their shit. Last thing I want is to deal with their negativity." Quickly Ana grabbed the cards and took Christian's hand for strength.

When they went outside, everyone seemed to be off and talking to each other. "Can I have all of your attentions please. So, as you may know myself and Ana are dating... I know right now we're both very afraid, we've both made mistakes. But both of our hearts are open to new change and one of the biggest changes in our life came two months ago when we found out..." Ana blushed as she listened to Christian speak about their relationship. It was a short one, but she wanted it to be a forever thing for the two of them. "We found out we're expecting a baby! If you'll open your envelope, you'll see a new addition to our family."

It felt like time froze as everyone just absorbed every emotion possible. Ana was scared that no one would make a move or say anything, she looked to Christian trying find peace or comfort. "FINALLY!" Elliot and Jamie both said causing Ana and Christian laugh.

It suddenly broke the silence as Grace and Mia came to hug Ana and Christian. "God, I thought something was wrong, I'm so happy for you two." Neither of them questioned them on their decision or questioned if they were going to fast. "God, I thought you were glowing." Mia tightened her hold on her friend.

Ana watched as her dad and mom came into view. "Ana you're so young, I'm worried." Carla looked at her daughter sadly. The last thing Carla wanted was for Ana to end up pregnant, she didn't want her to make her mistakes. "Are you sure you want this? Do you really know him...He may end up like..." She didn't need to say the name; Ana knew exactly who she was going to say.

"Carla! Really?! You can't just congratulate your daughter rather than attack her choices. What is wrong with you?" Ray stood by his daughter tightening his hold on her. Ana didn't worry too much about it because she knew Christian had her back and wouldn't leave her at all. "You wanted her to be happy, but she is now and you're being a bully about it."

"Mom just pretend for the next few hours and we can just drop it after that." She pulled away from her dad and walked away from the whole situation. She found Christian and his family happily discussing their upcoming baby. "Can I borrow him for a bit? Baby and mom would love to talk to Daddy to be." Ana asked keeping her tears in check.

"Oh, before you go, do you think I could help design the baby's room?" Grace asked casually hoping they'd agree. "Oh, and I would love to..."

"Mom breathe... Let us just enjoy the pregnancy and we can go over everything else afterwards." Ana smiled at Grace's excitement; she only wished her mom could be just as excited. Once they were away from everyone, Christian touched his girlfriend's stomach. He instantly knew something was off at the way she was acting. "When everyone leaves, I want to take you out on my boat. Tomorrow I figured we'd need a break from reality." Ana nodded looking at Christian. "I'm assuming Carla didn't take it well."

Ana nodded sadly as she touched his cheek softly. "Together right...Just the three of us..."

"That's all that matters, you, me and our love bug. I don't care what anyone says, you two are the only ones that matter. Your mom will eventually get over it." Ana smiled at Christian's hopefulness. She didn't want her mom to interfere in any of the happiness. "Ana, I want to tell you something...I know it's only been two months, but all of the steps that led me to you...all the hell I've had to walk through. Well I wouldn't trade anything for this moment...the chance to say my love, I'm in love with you."

Ana's eyes welled up with tears as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. She knew he was honest; she knew it was real nothing could make her doubt the words coming out. The passion rising within her was deep and needy. She wanted more, she needed him beyond any other need. There was something though, something familiar about this moment...

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I promise to love you, forever and all the time after it." Christian smiled before holding her hand tightly. His eyes never leaving hers as she had tears in her eyes. Ana was wearing a short white dress with a veil behind her. "Don't cry, my love. I wouldn't trade anything for this moment to tell you I'm in love with you."_

_"You two remind me of my friend Brittany, she is a sappy one. Do either of you have the rings?" Ana looked at the man standing at the altar. He was a tall man with glasses, short haired and a great personality._

_Ana smiled and shook her head. "We opted just to say our vows and hope we're doing the right thing. We did it out of a pure wind." Ana giggled as she leaned into a deep kiss again._

_"Just say I do and you both can kiss again. Again, very much like my friend." Patrick laughed before signing the marriage license. "You two are now officially husband and wife." Ana laughed before she pulled Grey down the aisle without a care in the world._

_Before she could say anything, Taylor came running towards them. "Boss I have footage from Vegas...it seems you two did more than just meet and take a picture in front of the chapel in the Excalibur." Christian remembered the picture and froze looking at Ana forgetting she didn't know about the picture... "Actually, you and Ms. Steele seemed to have gotten legally married." For the second time today, everyone was frozen, this time Ana nor Christian knew what exactly to say._

* * *

_So what did you think? Please Read and Review!_


	6. Please Don't Hesitate to Hold onto Us

Please enjoy. I know it's been a while, but I've been busy at work. I don't own anything except the storyline and a few characters

* * *

Jose smirked as he held the pictures in his hand. He knew exactly what he needed to do. He knew how Ana's mother would react to knowing that her daughter was married and knocked up early in life and it would push her right back into his arms. Yes, he'd have to find a way to get rid of Grey's kid, but once he had Ana in his grasp, well everything would be completed. "Do you know what to do?" Jose asked his brother Jack.

Jack wanted Ana to pay after he got fired from his old job because of her. He was buying his time till he could get her alone and teach her a lesson."When I deliver this what happens after?" Jack asked checking out the pictures. The day he took these he could easily see the appeal to Ana Steele, but it was easy to stay on task for his brother. "I mean why do you think that this will solve either of our problems?"

Jose smirked as he put the pictures in an envelope. "I know Carla and Ana's relationship. Her mother will bully her into dumping Grey and try to push her back into my direction. But once I get that marriage license from that tall ass protector I'll change everything so she's my wife. Then you my brother can take her away from everyone the second she tries to leave. I wont be giving her much of a chance to leave again." Jose smirked as he traced her face in the picture, "I thought drugging both of them would've kept them both away, but you gave them the wrong dose and all we have is holes in their memory." Jose had gotten a special drug that would leave Ana weak and made it easy for Jack to bring her to him, but instead somehow it only caused her and Christian to get closer.

"I wont fail you brother. I'll make sure they get this and then I'll find their marriage license for you." Jack took the envelope from his brother before grabbing his keys. "I'll text you when I find something."

_Vegas about 2 months ago:_

_Grey touched Ana softly as he leaned against the door of the wedding chapel. He felt funny, but couldn't put his finger on why he felt so out of it. "Ana, marry me." He couldn't explain it, but Ana was it for him and he knew it deep down inside of him. He didn't want anyone else, as weird as it sounded, he wanted to have everything and more with her, but he needed it to be permanent. After everything with his ex-fiancé, he never thought it would come down to this and finding the person he was wanting to spend the rest of his life with; yet, here she was._

_Ana shook her head at Grey while laughing. "You're letting the drinks finally get to you Grey. I don't want to just jump into something like this without knowing everything." Ana wasn't sure if he was being serious or just making a joke about their current situation. "Grey you're wasted and you'll regret it in the morning and I'm not about just making a decision while not getting my wits about myself." Ana waved him off, a piece of her broke knowing this was probably a joke to him._

_Grey shook his head as he watched her walk away, he wasn't going to let her just walk out of his life when he couldn't imagine it without her. Wasted or not, he meant every word. "Ana, look I've watched my life pass me by in the rear-view mirror. I've never met someone like you and I never will. I'm not joking about this." He touched her face softly as he looked deep into her eyes. He could easily tell there was hurt behind her eyes, he wanted to take it away. "Look I know we just met, and I know it's easier to think that something good is so good that it's going to break, but I won't let it Ana. Please believe me."_

_Ana wanted to cry, he was saying everything and more that she needed to hear. After escaping away from her group and running essentially away from Jose, well she needed this. She needed this to be real. "Grey... I can't take a chance..."_

_"I don't wanna waste another day stuck in the shadow of all my mistakes. This would be another if we don't do this." Grey touched her face again and knew he was seconds away from losing her forever and the last thing either of them probably wanted was a goodbye._

_"I don't mean to intrude, but you two should do it." The couple turned to see a tall Caucasian man with glasses on his nose. He had a friendly smile, something inviting and calming about him, Ana instantly felt safe. "My name is Patrick; I'm visiting a friend here and I really think this is something that you both need."_

_Ana tilted her head curiously wondering how this man would know this. "How do you..."_

_"My friend Brittany pushed me to find my happily ever after and I found her and so much more. I finally have the family I used to dream of. It was all because she told me to take a chance on love." Patrick smiled thinking of his friend from home. They were each other person and she taught everyone about love and faith. Something these two could really use right now. "Look you two are so right, this isn't something you should jump into, but why not what's the biggest fear?"_

_"We're two strangers who met in Vegas and probably won't remember all of this tomorrow." Ana admitted, yet her fingers were still laced with his. Part of her wanted to run...to hide, but he had a pull on her she didn't want to run from. "You don't get it...He's just going to be like all those bad people...I don't...I can't get hurt again." She didn't know why, but it was so easy to be honest with this stranger...he'd walked into their live and knew them like the back of his hand currently._

_"Oh, I get it. I'm fifty years old. I've seen the world and the magic and darkness it holds. I've tried to ignore love knocking on my door, but it came in the form of my friend. She could see love and magic so far away, no matter the pain and suffering she had to endure, she found a way to show the world and the people around her that she loved them. You should take her advice. She is wiser than anything I know." Patrick smiled softly before shaking his head at the young couple. "You know what, forget it...forget all the responsibilities, forget the consequences and just take the leap. Fall victim to loving someone again." This time he was truly talking between the couple. He didn't want to pressure anyone, but the two of them clearly needed a push in the love direction. "My wife can help, she won't mind."_

_Grey laughed at the stranger; he couldn't believe that he was real. Someone not out to gain anything, but be there to guide them through a huge decision. "So, tell me... Give me something to believe in? Tell me it's not all in my head, please take what's left of this man in front of you and make me whole once again. Marry Me Ana."_

_Tears fell as he got down on one knee and looked up at the woman of his future. "You are going to regret this at some point...but my answer is yes."_

* * *

**Present time (April 6th)**

Ana wanted to faint, her body felt loose and out of control as Taylor finally caught up to them. Everything was blurry and Ana couldn't focus, "Annie!?" Was that her dad's voice? What is her dad doing in her head? Ana finally opened her eyes to see a bunch of eyes staring at her intensely. She felt the air being sucked out of her as she watched Christian check over her again. "Annie talk to me." Opening her eyes once again, she ran her fingers through her hair trying to steady herself.

"Dad please stop yelling. I'm really close to throwing up again, what happened?" Ana sighed as Grace and Mia helped her to a chair. The dizziness was finally settling and now the reality was slowly setting in as she looked at Christian. He seemed to be trying to piece together what had happened himself. "We were talking the garden and then Taylor came running and shouting something at us."

_"I promise to love you, forever and all the time after it." Christian smiled before holding her hand tightly. His eyes never leaving hers as she had tears in her eyes. Ana was wearing a short white dress with a vail clinging to her loose curls. "Don't cry, my love. I wouldn't trade anything for this moment to tell you I'm in love with you."_

_"You two remind me of my friend Brittany, she is a sappy one. Do either of you have the rings?" Ana looked at the man standing at the altar. He was a tall man with glasses, short haired and a great personality. Something about him was calming her at this crazy moment._

_Christian shook his head quickly. Since this was a quick and spontaneous thing, he didn't have time to get her the proper ring. "No this is a crazy random thing we're doing, but I will. I will get you the ring you deserve Ana."_

_Ana wanted a kiss so bad and she just needed this to be over. "Just say I do and you both can kiss again. Again, very much like my friend." Patrick laughed before signing the marriage license. "You two are now officially husband and wife." Ana laughed before she pulled Grey down the aisle without a care in the world._

Carla shook her head disappointedly; this wasn't something she wanted for her daughter. Sure, she was now confirmed to be married, but this baby...This baby was going to ruin her life completely and she couldn't even see it. "Ana I cannot believe you. I told you to keep safe and not do anything stupid or regretful. God you should've listened." Carla lashed out as Ray checked on his daughter. He didn't know what shocked him more, the news just given or his ex-wife's reaction to their daughter's news and bombs. "Ana I raised you better than this. Did you do this on purpose?"

"Ana?" Mia's voice was soft and full of concern, she wanted Ana to forget her sassy mother. She knew there was no way Ana would do this on purpose. "Taylor says you two are married. Do you remember anything?"

Ana shook her head as her eyes again found Christian's, his were on her like hawk. She was nervous and scared; things were starting to become overwhelming. "I want to go home. I don't know what's going on, but this is too much. I need air." Ray was instantly by his daughter's side comforting her. Daniel held his hand out for his teaching friend. She needed air, she was just super overwhelmed with all the information. "Daniel can you take me home please.?" Ever since the news, Christian hadn't said anything and it was just making her feel even worse than before. "Please..." Tears were falling down her face at this point as her voice quivered with sadness.

Jamie was the first Grey to comfort her as he sat with his head on her shoulder. "Little lovebug don't fret, I know you'll be okay. Little lovebug, just breathe and remember it's you and me." He whispered quietly as he helped rocked her slowly. The little second grader kept his arm around his teacher, singing the song she taught him. "Little lovebug don't fret, I know you'll be okay. Little lovebug, just breath and remember it's you and me." A small smile rose across Ana's lips as the littlest Grey rocked back and forth repeating the song, hoping it would calm the teacher down. "It's you and me..."

Ana stroked Jamie's hair and smiled again. "My littlest lovebug." She bent down to his level before smiling again. "Thank you lovebug. You and me always. I just have to go home for a bit and grab things for school Monday. We're going to be trying to do bigger math so I have to get some fun tools for all of you." She faked a smile before helping Jamie to his dad. "dad, this is Jamie. He's a very special student of mine and he was just keeping me calm." Ray smiled and hugged the second grader before helping Ana into the house to grab her things.

"So you're just going to stand there and let the mother of your child...your wife just walk out?" Elliot finally spoke as his brother continued to stare where Ana had just left. "You can't even for a second jump into protective mode, my son had to do it for you." Grace sadly took her oldest grandchild into the kitchen away from the blowup about to happen. "Taylor tells you, that you're married and you just leave her alone."

Carrick finally decided to come to attention with his own thought currently. "This is just probably a lot...After Beth, we're all a little more guarded on people's interactions in this family. I can understand your brother being worried that this is another attempt at his money. I mean, Ana is a sweet girl, but..."

Elliot could feel the blood start to boil as he looked at his father. "Don't even finish that sentence. Ana was there for my son. Never advanced on me or tried to get close to any of us except Jamie. She has kept him above water and has kept him safe when my ex-wife decided to leave. She has had three year to try and get into this family. It was a freak accident that the two met in Vegas. Why is it suddenly her fault that the two got married and she's pregnant? Your son was there too."

"Yes, but your brother is an easy target. He has to learn to be tough, Ana wouldn't have been able to take advantage of him and now we have a mess to clean up." Carrick began before seeing Ana's friend walk out of the house.

Daniel heard everything and it caused a sour taste in his mouth. "Excuse me, but there is no mess for you to clean up. Ana isn't some trash on the side of the road that you can just throw away. She's a strong woman and you have no idea what she's been through." Daniel sighed before putting down his gift for his friend. "You all should be ashamed. She's dealing with a lot on her plate and on top of it you accuse her of using Christian." Shaking his head, Daniel grabbed Ana's bag. "When you all come to your senses, I hope she'll be kind and forgive you..." With that he grabbed her bag and headed to car where Ana was waiting. "Let's go Ana, I'm over this place."

Mia watched in disbelief as Ana's friend defended her to the death because her family were just sitting there attacking someone, they were so quick to accept into their family a few months prior. Before she could say anything, her mother came into view. She was extremely unhappy and most of her anger was directed at the men in the room. "Where's Ana?" Grace asked looking around the garden for her now daughter in law.

"Well the young lady left the second it was announced they were married. Seems like she didn't want to wait around and explain why she forced our son to get married and..."

Elliot let out a frustrated grunt as his father spoke. "I'm so over you right now dad. Like I don't know where these feelings are coming from, but you're wrong. Ana has been here for us and would never do that to any of us." Ana had made sure in the three years that she'd known his son, Jamie was her first priority and now his family had messed everything up for Jamie.

"Christian say something?" Mia whispered softly before walking towards him. It wasn't like her big brother to just let people say stuff and not fight back. Yet, what really surprised her was the fact that his eyes were still on where Ana was sitting not to long ago.

Carrick frowned and looked at Elliot with a dark light in his eyes. "All your brother should say is that he wants a divorce and we will just keep her at a distance until we prove that she's indeed carrying a Grey."

"No..." Everyone's eyes fell onto Christian as the daze was blinded by some kind of light. "I'm not divorcing Ana. And I'll be damned if you say something about my wife or child." The words fell through easily and without hesitation. "There will not be any talk of divorce or not having this child. I refuse to listen anymore. Elliot's right though, I can't let you keep being rude to Ana, she's innocent in all of this, I am just as to blame if you're going to pull this card dad." Ana's mom shook her head as Christian passed his family and headed towards the entrance of the house. He ignored his father's voice as he attempted to try and talk to Christian, he wanted nothing to do with his dad right this minute. Leading his charge into the house, he found Taylor sitting on the couch with his phone in his hand. "Already tracking her now. She isn't to far from here now, you can still can catch her."

"Taylor I fucked up. I stood there…" Christian felt a few tears threatening to fall. He should've stood up for her and yet, he just froze and tried to absorb everything.

"All you can do my friend is confess and talk to her. Tell her how you really feel. She could surprise you, and take you back and fix things. You just have to be honest about it."

* * *

The drive back to Ana's apartment was silent with the exception of the music playing in the background, the melody was all that was keeping Daniel from losing his mind. FloridaGeorgia Line echoed through his car as he saw Ana just rest her head against the door. Music was a strength between these two friends and it was sometimes the way the two of them communicated or expressed themselves. "I'm having a baby." Her whisper was the first words she finally spoke. It had been a good ten to twenty minutes since she'd finally spoked.

Letting the air out of his lungs, Daniel was just happy that she was finally speaking. "Lucky kid. Best teacher out there gets to be a mom finally." She laughed as she touched her little bump, for the first time since the news had been broken to her family and friends.

"I don't know what to do Daniel, it's like this feeling of pain and confusion and ...I'm married." Daniel pulled out of the freeway and headed towards a cliff they'd always used to hike. "I'm actually married to Christian." How could she have forgotten this big revelation? She remembered being outside the chapel but other than that it was a blur. How could she have gotten so drunk and completely forgot everything important? But even more than anything how could they just get married without their families? She frowned running her fingers through her hair nervously.

Ana watched as Daniel put the car in park and let Ana get out. "Okay Ana let it out. Let it all out right now cause shits getting realer every day and it's time for you to stop letting the people around you get the best of you. You were strong before Jose messed with your mind, so we're going to fix it now. Let it out Anastasia Steele."

Ana watched how blunt Daniel was, he always knew how to get her to be honest with herself as well as her surroundings. "You know what, I thought I was okay...I'm not." Ana shook her head throwing a rock off the cliff into the water. She was losing herself to this feeling of control because of Jose, he broke her, made her want to run every time things got rough. She should've stayed and made Christian talk to her, made it so they could figure things out, but no she ran scared of what would happen if she was able to feel anything. "I let Christian in...I told him about Jose and he promised we'd be okay..." touching her stomach, the small bump caused her to tear up. "The three of us. Now I'm alone. He just stood there Daniel, didn't move. Being married to me can't be that bad."

Daniel took another rock, throwing it up a few times he looked at Ana. "It's the shock. He stood there because he's scared like you. I don't like him for not saying anything to you, to stand there and to not say anything isn't fair. What if he comes around? Are you truly ready to give up a possibly have a happily ever after because you're scared of getting hurt again? Some people are worth the risk." Daniel watched as Ana checked another rock into the ocean. His mind searching for the real reason for her fear. She was a rock for the kids in her classroom, but outside she seemed so lost and in pain. "Why do you hesitate Ana?"

Ana touched her stomach as butterflies came around her. Heart racing, pain rippled through her like a race horse. "I'm scared of losing myself. This man is one that could rip it in half, I can't lose myself again Daniel...I..."

"Why do you think you'll lose yourself?" Daniel knew the answer and a part of him felt guilty for pushing it out of her, but it was the only way to really get her to see what she was truly scared of. She had the answers at her finger tips and she wanted it to be real between her and Christian, but something was making her question it, especially since he left her to deal with everything and his family hounded her with questions.

Ana moved quickly towards the car before shaking her head. "I don't know what you are talking about Daniel." The teacher shook his head and followed his friend before letting her escape. Ana had tears in her eyes before looking into Daniel's. "What do you want me to say Daniel...Do you want to hear that I love him. That in the last two months every night I've dreamed that he loved me. That he wanted me the way I wanted him. Or Tell you that every night that I've been with him in his arms I finally felt completely safe. I'm scared because I love him Daniel. Since that day in Vegas, I know it sounds silly, but I just couldn't help this feeling of content. And yeah I hate that I cant remember our wedding because I'm pretty sure in that moment I knew too. I knew we were meant to be, even drunk I don't do things I don't want to. I knew this was crazy." Ana shook her head. In the last two months she'd tried to avoid the feeling, to avoid admitting it out loud. "But I know deep down that he doesn't love me the way I love him. He stood there and let his family judge me and it broke my heart."

Daniel watched as his best friend stood there clutching her stomach with sadness in her eyes. He knew this was hard for her to open up, years of the fear that surrounded her, it was time for her to let it all go. Daniel saw a car quietly pull up off to the side. He knew who it was before he exited the car, this would be the moment for them to finally let each other in completely. "Ana, you have to give him a chance, you both need to let the fears of your past define this. You can't…you can't give up."

"Ana…" Turning around she saw Christian standing there with his hair messy with stress. She could see he'd been worried about something, it didn't take her long to wonder what it was. Not letting any more time pass, pulling her in to feel his heartbeat; he hoped she could hear it screaming and pleading with her not to leave him alone. "Hold onto me, I still you need you. I still want you Ana." Taking his hand in hers, he pleaded again with his eyes, praying he still had her in his life. "I'll make everything right, but please don't let me go." He knew it wasn't easy for Ana to trust very often, but he prayed she'd give him a second chance to show her the possibility they could have. "I know you're still scared, but" He watched as Ana's eyes filled with more tears, leaning down he started to kiss her tears one by one away. "I promise I wont get scared, that is the old me. I'll be there any time or place, I promise we will figure it out."

"Can we? Your family doesn't seem to thrilled about the baby or our now marriage. I can't do it Christian, I don't want to do it. I'm to broken to deal with it again. I don't want the feeling again to be this. How can you promise me? How can you protect us? You fucked up Christian."

"I know I did, but I'm trying to right this wrong. Please."

"I don't know Christian. It scares me." Ana admitted nervously, she wasn't always easily open to many, but with Christian, she couldn't help herself.

Christian stroked her hair softly, he just wanted to keep the three of them safe from all the sadness going on currently. "I will take your pain and put it on my heart. I won't hesitate, just tell me where to start. Just please don't you ever say goodbye. I cross my heart, and I'll give you all the pieces. If I could only read your mind then I could map out all the ways to make it right cause I don't want to lose you Ana. We found each other and have a chance to make things right."

His eyes were on hers as he ghosted his hand across her stomach and smiled down. The calm feeling she longed for traveled up to her heart as he continued to stroke her stomach. "Please don't hesitate Ana. I was wrong. I don't want to lose you or the baby. I don't care what anyone else in this world thinks as long as I have you and our baby."

Ana put her hand on his, her heart broke as she heard the sadness in his voice. She didn't want him upset, but didn't want to trust so easily. Looking over at the cliff, Ana smiled softly realizing in her heart what to do. "In my head, I'm scared to trust you again, I'm scared that you're going to freeze again, but I'm trying to follow my heat to trust you wont hurt me that bad again. Christian, I wont let you in again if this happens. I can't keep hoping you wont hurt me or our baby. Carla did it to me as a kid and I refuse to let my child at any point be stuck between the two of us and even feel an ounce of what I dealt with as a teen."

Christian smiled before leaning down and capturing her lips against his. In that moment he sent up a silent prayer hoping this was the last time they'll have to deal with this.

When the couple finally got back to her place, Ana was exhausted. Two months pregnant and she was dealing with a lot more stress than she wanted to. Sitting on her couch, she watched as Christian grabbed a bottle of water for her. "Taylor found the man who has our marriage license, seems that he's been waiting for us to find each other to come back and get it." Christian took his place next to his person and extended his arms allowing Ana to snuggle into them. Slowly he began to play with her hair. "Taylor also saw Jose on tape in Vegas with us, so you and the baby will have Taylor watching you guys. I trust him way more than anyone we can find in the meantime so please don't fight it. I cant stand the idea of Jose getting to you, something tells me he isn't going to just let us live happily ever after."

Ana knew he was right. Jose wasn't the type of person to just let her go, he was scary when he got possessive. "That's fine, but just know this isn't going to be easy. Meghan already said I have to take it pretty easy with our kid and Jose isn't going to make this even the slightest. I'll accept the help, but eventually he's not going to care and try something." Ana had grown up with Jose and saw how he was first hand and it was bad. He had stalked her years ago when they broke up the first time all the way to London. It was hard to get anyone to help her. Eventually she gave up and came back to the US and gave into him. "You know we're going to have to eventually have to talk to our family. My mom can't be to happy."

"Right this moment, probably not, but Taylor is making sure they eventually leave and hash out their issues together because we're going back their tonight and situating you there. It's the safest place for you right now and I know Daniel is getting a sub for you for a few days. You need to rest, this day and the idea of Jose has been causing you more stress then you're mentally ready for." Christian smiled knowing that she was safe in his arms. He would do anything in his power to keep this woman safe.

Finally it was clear to get home and settle into their safe place. Christian was looking forward to just resting without dealing with their families. Ana, though was a little frustrated at how the bbq went and couldn't help herself in trying to figure out her mom's issues. Undressing in her new room, she was zoned out into her own mind when she felt Christian staring at her. "You're beautiful." He whispered as she came up behind her, his hand gracing up her bare side. "I remember every inch of you and I'm praying your body remembers me baby."

Ana moaned leaning against his bare chest. "It does. It misses you Christian." She could feel how much he missed her as his hardness was poking her back through his pants. Turning she faced him cautiously. "tell me what you want Christian, I can't read your mind. Don't hesitate to love me again."

"Oh Ana Steele, I'm going to show you exactly how I feel." Smirking he picked up his pregnant bride into his arms and laid her on the bed. He knew staring down at her small bump and beautiful breast and body he wasn't going to last to much longer, the woman was a goddess. "Touch yourself…" His voice hard with arousal as Ana began massaging her clit. She didn't know how to feel beautiful in this moment. She felt weird being pregnant and being naked like this.

Before she could second guess herself, Christian laid on top of her naked. "Relax my love. I'm going to take care of you." Without hesitation he pushed himself inside of her and Ana finally again felt complete again.

* * *

**_May 6th_**

Finally the two of them were starting to move things into his home on the lake. It took a lot of convincing, but Ana understood that her safety was important to him and the desire to not be stress was higher than arguing with him. She was thankful that at least the compromised on her going back to work a week after the bbq. The only hard point was Jamie and the sub weren't actually getting alone which made her coming back a lot harder. Ana rubbed her now showing stomach and sighed a content sigh, she was almost passed the hard part of the pregnancy. "Ana dear you have mail." Smiling she looked at Grace as she walked into the lake house. Grace as excited to help Ana with decorating the nursery without Christian's knowledge. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

Grace's mothering was welcomed since Carla hadn't spoken to Ana for a month. It wasn't easy since she really wanted their baby to have everyone around, Carla though couldn't get past everything and decided to leave Ana's life for the time being. "I'm okay. Just grading papers. Christian is upstairs so we can't work on the nursery just yet." Grace knew it wasn't easy for Ana, but wanted to be there for Ana whenever she was ready to talk. "Mia was here yesterday trying to chat about baby names, she wasn't really thrilled when I told her I wasn't ready to think that far in advance just yet. I'm still trying to figure out things still and don't want either of us getting to far in our planning." Ana explained as she filed through the loads of mail. It had been a while since she'd actively looked through any of it. "Crazy question, maybe you can answer since Christian really wont talk to me about it, but where's Carrick? I haven't seen him in a while."

Stopping what she was doing, Grace sighed and looked at the young mother. "Christian asked that he didn't visit for a little bit. To Christian he ruined a good moment and nearly broke you two up and Christian can't really forgive my husband just yet. I know eventually things will be okay, but right now, it may take a minute." Ana leaned against the couch and bit her lip nervously, she felt guilty that she may have caused a rift between the family she was now apart of. "Don't. It isn't anyone's fault except Carrick and his issues. It'll be okay."

Grace smiled before going back to cleaning up the kitchen, leaving Ana to go through the rest of her mail. It was near the end of the pile that she found a letter addressed to her apartment, it was an ugly pink color that brought back to the days when she used to work for a publishing house. Opening it she nervously was curious about it .

{Sweet little Ana. Got yourself knocked up and married, but we'll still find you. Eventually he'll leave you alone and we'll snatch you up. He thinks he's protecting you, but I'll take back whats mine and you'll never know when…I love you ANIBEAR} dropping the letter she found a few pictures at her feet. Frozen she found herself crying out for Christian. "CHRISTIAN!" She heard Grace's voice yell up the stairs as she held onto Ana tightly. "Breathe Ana…Breathe you're safe."

"He's going to find us…I know it, I scared shitless. He's going to find us and take everything away Grace." Ana touched her stomach nervously as her mother in law comforted her tightly.

"Ana what happened?" Christian ran and quickly engulfed her in a tight hug as he found the pictures on the floor. "Ana I have you. He's not going to find you. The baby and you will forever be protected. There is no way anyone but our families know where to find us here. I love you…Just remember that."

Ana froze once more and wiped her own tears away. Staring up at him she was shocked that he had uttered the words. "You love me?"

"I do and I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you." Christian smiled once Ana had calmed down. He needed to text Taylor quickly to find their license and where Jose was.

Once Grace made her way home and the couple was settling into dinner time, Ana couldn't help, but hope that the two of them could have one week where the world wasn't burning around them and they could have a chance at enjoying the pregnancy.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed. Please read and review! next chapter will be out Monday night. Have two days off so I'll be focusing on it.


End file.
